<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dramarama by EchoMB90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128664">Dramarama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMB90/pseuds/EchoMB90'>EchoMB90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramarama Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agents, Angst and Drama, Boys In Love, Chaos, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Escape, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, Friendship/Love, Future, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Past, Romance, Secret Organizations, Time - Freeform, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, chase - Freeform, dramarama, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, organizations, present, pursued, secret agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMB90/pseuds/EchoMB90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel was never supposed to exist, never supposed to be possible, but it was. When a strange watch was left in the possession of one young man, he used it to travel back and forth through time. All it took was a turn of the final. He made numerous friends, bonds that transcended the laws of possibility. He didn't expect trouble to come find him though.<br/>A government agency hell bent on ending all forms of this futuristic way of traveling hunted anyone close to Changkyun, including himself in order to stop time travel for good.<br/>On the run, Changkyun must travel between time and space itself to protect his friends and outwit his pursuant. He will unlock secrets within each time, finding out just how dangerous time travel is. All the while he's trying to figure out who these agents are and protecting his friends from the dangers he pulled them into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramarama Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Time warp is not allowed, do not accept any watches from CHW.'</em>
</p>
<p>The announcement echoed around the city, formerly known as Seoul, now named for its technological advancements. . .Arcadia. A young man of nineteen with sandy light brown hair stood in the center of Arcadia looking very out of place amongst the simple black, white and silver. He wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans, grey graphic T-shirt, a plaid button up under a tan jacket. Black and white sneakers finished off the teens attire. His name, Changkyun, and despite actually standing within Arcadia, he didn't belong.</p>
<p>He was in fact, from thirty-two years in the past.</p>
<p>The bulky watch on his left wrist was how he accomplished warping to a time not his own. The strange watch had fallen into his possession after he found it sitting in his older brother's cafe back when he was sixteen. That was the day he had met Wonho, having fiddled with the watch and warped himself right to the year 2047. Ever since then, Changkyun has been travelling the time stream, making friends across time, but he had not seen his older brother since. Getting home seemed harder to do then visiting another random time. As much as he missed his brother, something inside him told him this is what he was meant to do. That there was a bigger purpose out there for him, he just hadn't found it yet.</p>
<p>"You're definitely going to draw some unwanted attention just standing around like that."</p>
<p>Changkyun turned as the voice caught his attention. It belonged to Wonho, the only person he actually knew in the year 2047.</p>
<p>A smile formed on Changkyun's lips, shrugging as if he wasn't too worried to stand out. He always seemed to stand out in one way or another no matter where he went.</p>
<p>"It wouldn't be the first time. . ."</p>
<p>"Well, it's going to get you into trouble one of these days."</p>
<p>"I doubt it, I've been at this for. . .three years and the only thing I've managed to do is see different time eras and make new friends."</p>
<p>Changkyun scoffed just as Wonho grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the crowd and into a rather small alley way. It made him feel a tad claustrophobic within the tight quarters.</p>
<p>"Did you not hear the announcement just now? It's that careless attitude that is going to get you into trouble. So what if it's three years, or even thirty years you've been traveling, you have to be careful."</p>
<p>Wonho reminded Changkyun so much of his older brother. Always worrying over him, telling him to stop this and that, to be careful. As much as it annoyed him, Changkyun knew it was because they cared. The only difference, he hasn't seen his brother in three years, but he's seen Wonho on numerous occasions now.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'll be more careful."</p>
<p>Changkyun lowered his head apologetically, he knew he was being reckless and needed to stop. He was pulled into Wonho's arms and hugged tightly.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to yell or get onto you. I just worry. What you're doing is dangerous, I don't want anything too happen to you."</p>
<p>"I know. Again, I'm sorry. Now stop being all weird."</p>
<p>Changkyun wiggled free from Wonho's hug and backed up into the opposite wall. Wonho let a sigh escape from him, Changkyun thought he had finally annoyed the older male, and he hadn't even been there more than a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get out of this alley and head on up to my place. We can talk a bit easier there."</p>
<p>Wonho peered around the corner, checking to make sure it was safe to leave. Changkyun took note of the hesitancy and wariness that seemed to radiate off of Wonho. Something was making his friend very nervous, that made him nervous as well. Maybe he would ask later once they were safely within Wonho's apartment.</p>
<p>Once it was deemed clear, both Changkyun and Wonho left the confines of their hiding place, falling into step with the crowd of people. Changkyun, after that talk was all too aware of just how much he really did stick out. His eyes scanned the swarm of people clad in silver, black and white, his own colorful attire like a bullseye waiting to be struck. The thought was rather unnerving, though he pushed it aside for the time being.</p>
<p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p>
<p>Sitting side by side on the couch in Wonho's small apartment, Changkyun was nodding his head slowly at the question he was asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I haven't seen my brother since. I mean, its not like I haven't tried going back, its just. . ."</p>
<p>"You're scared, right?"</p>
<p>Changkyun's head snapped up, eyes wide with shock due to the fact Wonho would ever suggest a thing like that.</p>
<p>"I am not scared!"</p>
<p>A forced laugh escaped Changkyun.</p>
<p>"Okay. . .so what's the problem?"</p>
<p>"It's just, every time I go back, I wait and wait at the cafe. He just never seems to show up."</p>
<p>The whole thing was a bit perplexing. His brother loved TRAVELER, he had started the cafe from literally nothing. Why he wouldn't come in to run it, it just confused Changkyun.</p>
<p>"I'll just keep trying and maybe one of these days I will see him again."</p>
<p>A smile graced Changkyun's lips, though it never really reached his eyes showing just how much he missed his brother. Wonho had noticed, but he didn't say anything not wanting to bring Changkyun down from his current positive state.</p>
<p>"So, what about you? Anything interesting going on with you?"</p>
<p>Changkyun asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p>Since they had met up in the city center, Wonho had done nothing but scold and complain about his time warping and him sticking out. It was time to get onto a different subject. One that didn't involve him and paid more attention to Wonho. At least that way there wouldn't be much prying.</p>
<p>"What. . .me?"</p>
<p>A laugh rushed from the older male leaving Changkyun to wonder exactly what was so funny about his question. Wonho must have noticed the confusion on his face because he waved the question away like it was nothing.</p>
<p>"Nothing interesting ever happens here. Well, not until you show up. Everything is pretty much the same since the previous time you were here."</p>
<p>"Glad to know I'm so much fun."</p>
<p>Changkyun chuckled, looking down to the watch on his wrist. He wondered how different Wonho would be if he had never popped up into his life three years ago. He remembered how awkward that had been, especially since Wonho had literally just walked out of the shower, nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. There was quite a bit of explaining and apologizing that had been done on his part that day. Despite it, he and Wonho had become close friends.</p>
<p>"Hey, you are a ton of fun. If you hadn't shown up, I would have been just another drone wandering around with my face in a phone."</p>
<p>"I'd call them zombies glued to phone screens. Social media is a dangerous thing."</p>
<p>Both males laughed at their conversation. It was nice to have someone to laugh with that was so carefree. Though, Changkyun noticed how Wonho kept glancing towards the clock. A sigh escaped from between his lips, he had a feeling he knew what was on Wonho's mind.</p>
<p>"Here, go and visit. I'll stick around here for now."</p>
<p>Changkyun undid the brown leather strap of his bulky watch, the one that made it possible to time warp.</p>
<p>"Just remember to wind it right or we will both be stuck in times we don't belong."</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped from Changkyun as he handed over the watch. Wonho took it and began winding it to the time and year he wanted. His eyes lifted to look towards his younger friend.</p>
<p>"This isn't my first time, remember, but thank you for the warning."</p>
<p>"Hey, just making sure you don't screw anything up."</p>
<p>"Like I would."</p>
<p>"Famous last words."</p>
<p>They shared another laugh until Wonho took one last look at the holographic clock behind him.</p>
<p>3:01pm</p>
<p>With everything set, he pressed the button and vanished from his spot on the couch. Changkyun wondered if that was what it looked like when he time warped. Well, he wondered that every time he watched Wonho time warp.</p>
<p>His thoughts washed away from him as his head snapped in the direction of the door. Three loud knocks had echoed around the empty apartment. Changkyun's eyes widened, he was frozen in his seat unable to move.</p>
<p>
  <em>'What do I do?'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock. . .knock. . .knock</p>
<p>The pounding on the door was like thunder exploding in Changkyun's ears. His eyes were locked on the door, a sudden fear freezing him in place despite his mind telling him. . .no, screaming at him to move. His body was refusing to listen, that was, until the door handle was rattled.</p>
<p>Changkyun's brain kicked into overdrive as he jumped out of his seat and darted towards the farthest location in the apartment. He had no idea where he was going, especially since there weren't too many rooms within the apartment itself. Most, if not all the windows were on the front side of the building. There was a small window on the side of the building located in the bathroom, worst case scenario he could always try and squeeze through it.</p>
<p>With that seeming to be the only option he had, Changkyun made a b-line straight for the bathroom.</p>
<p>Just as he disappeared into the bathroom, the front door crashed open. Changkyun quickly closed the bathroom door, his back pressed against it as he tried to calm his racing heart. It felt like it was going to race right through his chest and fall right onto the floor in front of him. What a sight that would have been. His hands shook like crazy. He wished that they would stop so he could grasp things properly. He was afraid if he even tried to reach for the lock his hands would rattle the shutters and give away what he was doing.</p>
<p>"We know you're here, come out and no one will get hurt."</p>
<p>Changkyun froze, they knew he was there? Though, the real question was, who was this guy and what did they want with him?</p>
<p>Wait, this was Wonho's place. Could they be here for him?</p>
<p>"The watch, we need to get it and stop this tom foolery before someone else decides they can use it."</p>
<p>"He can't go anywhere, he's cornered in there."</p>
<p>Nope, they were there for him, and the watch which Wonho had. Not to mention there were two of them now by the sounds of things. Changkyun hoped his friend would stay away long enough for him to draw these people away. He felt really stupid, they must have learned about the watch earlier that day when he and Wonho were in the alley. Quite a number of people had passed by, and though they had their phones, they could have been listening as they walked by.</p>
<p>This was a big problem for sure.</p>
<p>The sound of shuffling feet had caught his attention, bringing his rushing thoughts to a crashing halt. He glanced over his shoulder towards the door completely lost in his thoughts, he almost forgot about the strangers that were outside coming for him.</p>
<p>Quickly, Changkyun's gaze snapped towards the small window that sat over the toilet. His feet carried him across the small bathroom and up onto the toilet as if it were a set of stairs. His shaking hands fumbled with the locking mechanism, attempting to unlock it to get the window open.</p>
<p>The sound of the mechanism clicking open was like music to his ears. He pushed open the window, a gust of wind blew across his fact as he leaned out to inspect with what he had to work with. He paled, seeing how high up he was. The ground below him looked so far away, the people nothing but the size of ants. He had one small stone ledge that moved around the entire building, he would have to get across it to save himself. One wrong step and it could send him toppling straight down to his death. The thought made his stomach sick and the color to drain from his face. It was his only way out though, his only way not to get caught.</p>
<p>Wonho was going to ream him when he got back for sure.</p>
<p>The turning of the door handle startled him. Changkyun shot a quick glance towards the door just as it flew open. It crashed against the wall, more than likely creating a hole in the wall as it did.</p>
<p>He spun back around and quickly moved to climb out the window. He was stopped as the collar of his jacket was grabbed and he was being yanked back. His hands catching the side frame of the window, pulling himself forward to try and break himself free.</p>
<p>"Let...go..."</p>
<p>He ground out through his clenched teeth. When he wasn't going to get out with pulling, he did the only other thing he could think of. He opened his hands, letting go of the window frame sending both he and the man behind him toppling backwards halfway out of the bathroom. The two of them crashing to the floor, Changkyun laying on his back on top of his pursuant.</p>
<p>Groaning, he took the opportunity to jump up and dart right back towards the window before the second guy could get to him. He looked back when he got one foot steadied on the ledge, his heel barely managing to fit on it.</p>
<p>His pursuant was very plain. He had cropped black hair and wore a black suit and tie. His shirt was a finely pressed white button down, completely wrinkle free. The dark sunglasses covered his eyes and he could tell they were foreigners from the lack of their Asian features. The man looked like some sort of federal agent, but he highly doubted they were federal agents. Definitely could pose and pull off the look of one though.</p>
<p>Changkyun slipped out onto the ledge completely, steadying himself enough to start moving. He had his back pressed against the outer wall, his arms out to either side palms pressed against the wall to give him a bit more balance. His heart raced within his chest, the wind blowing around him making this much worse than it should be. He kept his gaze locked in the direction he was moving to avoid looking down in what could eventually be his death.</p>
<p>As he reached the next window, he reached over and attempted to get it open. Of course, with his luck, the thing was locked and he wasn't getting in.</p>
<p>Frustrated and shaking from the lack of space to walk, Changkyun contemplated going back and letting himself get caught, just so he could get off the ledge. He turned his attention towards the window he had just came from, one of the men looking out the window right at him. His face so blank you couldn't tell what he was thinking. There was no emotion what-so-ever. They didn't care what happened to him, all they wanted was the watch, even if he died.</p>
<p>Making his mind up rather quickly, Changkyun continued moving along the outer wall, one of the windows further down opening up. Relief washed over him, hopefully that was his way to safety.</p>
<p>Quickening his pace, Changkyun mis-stepped and slipped. One foot flew out in front of him, the other, he bent his leg and wobbled trying to catch himself. He twisted slightly on the ledge, turning so his front was pressed against the wall now. His arms went out to wither side wide as he pressed his forehead against the cool stone of the building. Probably one of the few stone made buildings in Arcadia.</p>
<p>Once he was steadied enough, he made his way over to the window. Reaching as far as he could, Changkyun curled his fingers around the side of the window frame, grasping hold of it and using it as a means not to fall as he pulled himself inside. His steps were careful as he stepped down the toilet. The bathroom very similar to Wonho's, only this one had small knick knacks that sat on the sink and shelves on the wall.</p>
<p>Changkyun crept over to the door, which sat slightly ajar, and peeked through the small opening it created. The set up was very similar to Wonho's apartment, the only difference was the two recliners that sat where the couch would have been. This gave him some hope of easily slipping out of there undetected.</p>
<p>Slowly pulling the door open, he took one step out the door only for his arm to be grabbed. A surprised yelp escaped from Changkyun's lips as he was yanked out of the bathroom. He found himself with his back pressed against someone else, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist, the other was doing something behind him. Changkyun was too scared to move and check.</p>
<p>"Shh. . .just be quiet."</p>
<p>The person was obviously male, taller than him, he could tell by the way they leaned down to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>Changkyun finally looked down when his wrist was grasped by the hand around his waist. The other came up and placed a watch upon his wrist, but it wasn't just any watch, but the watch he had let Wonho borrow. His eyes practically bugged out as he stared in utter shock.</p>
<p>"Who. . ."</p>
<p>Changkyun went to turn around, but was stopped as the arm tightened around his waist once more. The watch only half secured on his wrist.</p>
<p>"Don't turn around, and be quiet."</p>
<p>The man whispered, leaving Changkyun frozen against him.</p>
<p>Once the watch was secure, his arm was released as well as his waist. He wanted so badly to turn around and see who this guy was, but at the same time he was scared to do so. He didn't know who this man was of even how he was in possession of the watch. Was Wonho okay?</p>
<p>Slowly. He felt himself being moved, turned so he continuously had his back to the mysterious male.</p>
<p>"Wait five minutes then leave."</p>
<p>He felt the small wisp of air rush behind him as the male rushed towards the door. Changkyun turned the moment he heard the door open, he only managed to catch a glimpse of the man's dark blue suit and dark brown hair before the door closed. Seconds later he heard the rushing of feet storming passed as if a chase were taking place.</p>
<p>Backing up and sliding down the wall, Changkyun stared at the door as if waiting for the guy to return. He knew that he wouldn't though. The watch was given to him, and in five minutes he was to leave. Where to though? The question stuck in his head. Was he supposed to go back to Wonho's? Was he supposed to leave Arcadia? Or was he to leave the time altogether?</p>
<p>He would have to have an answer to those question in five minutes.</p>
<p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p>
<p>Five minutes felt like an eternity, sitting in silence and left to his own thoughts. His eyes rose to look at the clock on the far wall, its ticking nothing more than an echo within the empty apartment. He watched the second and minute hand turn, surprised someone would have an older style clock. Most if not all clocks were holographic in this day and age.</p>
<p>The moment the clock struck five minutes, Changkyun turned the dial on the watch to a random year and pressed in the dial on the side. He disappeared from his spot in the apartment, reappearing in what looked like some sort of dojo. Standing in the middle of the room was an older man with raven hair cropped short. He wore a white track suit and his head was hung as if something was bothering him.</p>
<p>As the man turned around, their eyes locked and the two of them froze. They probably looked like a couple of deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, neither if them moved.</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>"Uh. . ."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>BACK AT WONHO'S</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Finally reappearing back at his apartment, Wonho stood there looking around. The place was far too quiet for his liking. By the looks of things, Changkyun wasn't there.</p>
<p>A frown crossed Wonho's face as he walked through each room. He noted a couple items knocked over, and some lingered fallen oh the floor itself. He was getting a very bad feeling.</p>
<p>"Changkyun. . ."</p>
<p>Wonho muttered, his hand coming to rest upon the watch upon his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I asked who you are, are you going to answer?"</p><p>The tone wasn't angry, it was far more curious than anything.</p><p>The taller male crossed his arms over his chest, a defensive posture to go along with the curious and guarded look he was receiving. He was growing more impatient the longer Changkyun stayed quiet and stared at him. As he took the smaller male in, his eyes narrowed on the familiar watch that rested upon Changkyun's wrist. He had seen that watch numerous times in the past, and once just within the past few minutes that very day.</p><p>"You've got one of those watches, too?"</p><p>Changkyun's gaze darted down to his wrist where the watch sat. There was only one other person he knew who had a watch like his. He quickly glanced back up towards the older male.</p><p>"What do you mean, 'too'?"</p><p>"A friend of mine has one, and don't get off topic. I still want to know who you are."</p><p>"Wonho! And you're the one getting off topic."</p><p>The name of his sparring partner had definitely surprised him and caught the man off guard.</p><p>"You know him?"</p><p>Changkyun nodded, standing from his seated position. With all the excitement and adrenaline from being chased wearing off, he was starting to feel that fall from earlier. He was really starting to feel it in his mid to lower back, a slow ache that slowly grew with each small movement he made.</p><p>"Mhmm, that's my watch he has. I let him borrow it to come visit you...I'm guessing to visit you anyways. My name is Changkyun, I'm a friend of Wonho's as well."</p><p>Resting his hands on his lower back, Changkyun arched his back and twisted trying to stretch out the muscles or pop something to rid himself of the pain. That fall had done more than he originally thought, then again, he did fall backwards on top of someone, so he was bound to be achy even if just a bit. People were definitely not the softest thing to fall on.</p><p>"Ah, you must be the kid he was telling me about. The one that visited quite frequently."</p><p>"Kid!?"</p><p>Changkyun's eyes widened at being called a kid, it being the first and main thing he focused on with what was being said. He was far from being a kid, he was nineteen, why did everyone see him as just some kid? Even Wonho saw him as such, he was pretty sure of that.</p><p>The guy in the track suit laughed at Changkyun's wide eyed reaction. Changkyun didn't find the statement very funny at all.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean anything by it. I'm Shownu by the way."</p><p>Shownu's laugh dissipated into a nervous chuckle as Changkyun shot him an angry glare. He didn't find the statement all too funny. Even so, Shownu was beginning to notice the way Changkyun kept hold of his back as if uncomfortable or sore. A curious yet worried look crossed over his features as he took a step towards the smaller male.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?"</p><p>"Huh. . .oh, this? Yeah, just took a nasty spill earlier."</p><p>Changkyun caught the curious uncertainty within Shownu's gaze. He knew that the older male wasn't exactly buying his story fully. A nervous smile tugged at his lips as he waved off the silent questions in Shownu's eyes.</p><p>"I'm serious, I'll be fine."</p><p>Changkyun was glad when Shownu didn't press the matter any further. He didn't feel like explaining the reasoning behind his discomfort to someone he had just met.</p><p>"Anyways, is there somewhere we can go and sit down for a bit?"</p><p>Changkyun turned his own curious look onto Shownu now, leaving the older male to think over his question. You could tell when he thought of something, his facial features changed rather quickly. Changkyun had to admit, Shownu was one of the most expressive people he's met in awhile.</p><p>"Traveler Cafe. . ."</p><p>"Traveler!?"</p><p>The sudden shock over the suggested place made Shownu very curious. It was a nice, quiet little cafe run by a nice young man. Did Changkyun have something against the cafe? Or was it something to do with the owner himself? He didn't want to go somewhere if there was going to be any form of conflict between anything or anyone.</p><p>"Is there a. . ."</p><p>"What year is it?"</p><p>Quickly interrupting Shownu, Changkyun needed to know the year he had jumped to. Of course, he could easily look at the watch, but his mind wasn't thinking that far ahead right now. Shownu didn't look too thrilled by the sudden interruption, if his stiff posture was anything to go by. His arms stayed folded over his chest as his stance became tense, eyes narrowed on Changkyun.</p><p>"2017. . ."</p><p>Thinking for a moment, Changkyun quickly did the math in his head.</p><p>"Two years after I first got the watch. . ."</p><p>"Is there a problem?"</p><p>Looking up, Changkyun shook his head and smiled.</p><p>"Nope, no problem. Lead the way."</p><p>Shownu slowly nodded his head. Something was up and he was very curious as to what, but if Changkyun didn't want to share right now, who was he to press the matter? He motioned for the younger to follow as he moved towards the lockers to collect his stuff.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>After grabbing his duffel bag, Shownu and Changkyun had left the dojo and headed off towards Traveler. Their conversation was light, just getting to know a little about one another and creating some small bantering between one another. An easy friendship was blossoming between the two males.</p><p>As they reached the cafe, Changkyun stopped and stated at the building. Anyone could tell he was a bit apprehensive about actually going inside. It was just as hard to miss the nervousness that washed over his face or the apprehension that overtook his somewhat distant stare. The way that Changkyun nervously tugged at his jacket, it only made Shownu more curious about why the younger male was so wary about coming to the cafe.</p><p>"You sure you're alright?"</p><p>Changkyun tore his gaze from the Traveler Cafe and turned it towards Shownu.</p><p>"Yeah, fine."</p><p>A forced smile graced Changkyun's lips as he moved passed Shownu and towards the door. He reached for the handle of the foot and pulled it open slowly. The scent of fresh brewed coffee and pastries hit him hard, bringing back the familiarity of home. It brought forth a sense of calm, ending his nervous fidgeting as he stepped inside with Shownu following close on his heels.</p><p>The inside was the same as he remembered, tables on either side leaving the center floor open. On the far back wall, a table sat holding fresh pastries, cups and the coffee machine itself. The familiarity comforted Changkyun as he moved to a table for two on the far left of the room, sitting down in the chair that sat on the outside. Shownu took up the seat that sat against the wall.</p><p>Looking around a bit, Changkyun spotted the waitress. A woman he had never seen before was working the cafe, his brother must not have been working.</p><p>Setting his duffel bag on the floor beside his chair, Shownu leaned forward, resting his arms atop the small table, folding his hands in front of him as he pinned a curious stare onto Changkyun. He wasn't going to ask, but his posture and gaze probably spoke more than his words ever would at this moment.</p><p>Changkyun turned his attention from the young woman back to Shownu feeling the older man's gaze on him. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he slumped in his chair a bit.</p><p>"Ugh. . .okay, its been awhile since I've been back. My older brother owns the cafe, and I haven't seen him in a couple years."</p><p>"Minhyukkie is your brother!?"</p><p>"Minhyukkie?"</p><p>Changkyun was rather amused by the nickname his older brother had accumulated from Shownu. A smile joined the amusement on his face as he sat up a bit straighter, the slouching not sitting well with his aching back.</p><p>"I know, bad nickname."</p><p>"No, no. . .it's fine. Definitely not the worst that I've heard."</p><p>Shaking his head, a quiet chuckle escaped from between Changkyun's lips.</p><p>Just as quickly though, the amusement vanished from his face as it was replaced by worry and curiosity. He leaned forward, his arms coming to rest atop the table between he and Shownu.</p><p>"Speaking of my brother, you seem to be well acquainted with him. . ."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't say well acquainted. I see him whenever I come in here."</p><p>"So, he has been coming in?"</p><p>"Yes, but as if late, I've noticed he hasn't been around as much."</p><p>A pensive look quickly crossed over Changkyun's features as he took in all the new information about his brother.</p><p>"And. . .you have no idea what he's been doing or where he's going?"</p><p>Shownu quickly threw his hands up as if to stop Changkyun's questioning right there. A soft chuckle escaping from him.</p><p>"Hey now, I don't make it a habit of keeping tabs on people. I've only just noticed he hasn't been around as often as he use to be."</p><p>Nodding, a bit disappointed that Shownu didn't know anything else about his brother and what he had been up to, Changkyun gave up on the current questioning about him. He already had a sneaking suspicion that his brother was out running around looking for him. If that was the case, he would eventually have to find Minhyuk and reassure his older brother he was fine. He didn't need to worry or continue looking for him. He himself had a lot of explaining to do sometime in the future.</p><p>The sound of the door slamming open caused Changkyun to jump nearly out of his chair. He was ready to fly out of his chair and bolt out the back door if he needed to. He just prayed the glass on the door didn't shatter, he knew the kind of mess that could bring. By the lack of crackling, Changkyun was certain that the glass was miraculously spared and not shattered.</p><p>"Changkyun!"</p><p>The voice had his head snapping over towards the door where the person had just entered. His eyes widened in utter shock and surprise. Changkyun was almost certain his face was going to freeze in that position, especially with as many times as he's been surprised today. A single question crossed his mind as he sat there:</p><p>How?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought you were hurt, or worse."</p><p>The worry in each word spoken was evident as Wonho made his way towards Changkyun and Shownu. Shownu seemingly having yet to be noticed by the frantic future man.</p><p>"I'm fine, but how did you even know I was here?"</p><p>Changkyun was surprised to see Wonho there, especially since he had just left him about an hour ago from visiting in his time.</p><p>"After the state my apartment was left in, you not around. I figured you would go somewhere familiar. . .safe. . .I thought. . ."</p><p>Wonho's gaze drifted towards Shownu, finally realizing the older man was sitting there as well.</p><p>"Oh, NuNu-hyung, I didn't see you. . .wait, do you two know each other?"</p><p>Changkyun wanted to die of laughter, NuNu, that was great. Shownu smiled, raising a hand in a bit of a wave as if dismissing the sudden question.</p><p>"Just met, right after you left."</p><p>Lowering his hand and sitting back in his seat, Shownu turned his attention back to Changkyun who had fallen rather quiet since Wonho's sudden appearance.</p><p>"That fall you mentioned, it wasn't just an accident, was it?"</p><p>"Wait, what fall?"</p><p>Wonho glanced between Shownu and Changkyun. The younger glancing between the older two men, their curious eyes locked on him awaiting his answer. He felt like he had a spotlight shining over him, revealing all of his hidden secrets.</p><p>Hanging his head, Changkyun sighed softly giving a gentle shake of his head.</p><p>"No, I didn't just fall. These crazy agent guys busted into your apartment. I attempted to get away and fell backwards onto one."</p><p>"See, this is exactly what I was talking about."</p><p>Wonho raked his hands through his raven hair, frustrated over what he just learned. Changkyun watched the frustrated male walk away from the table only to pace right back seconds later. He didn't get a chance to say what was on his mind, however, as a confused and very lost Shownu cut into the conversation.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. Agents? And you fell on one?"</p><p>Nodding slowly, Changkyun looked over at Shownu.</p><p>"They were after the watch."</p><p>A curious look came across Changkyun's features as he turned his attention onto Wonho once again.</p><p>"You had my watch, how did you know I would be here and not in your time somewhere?"</p><p>Shrugging, Wonho thought back to what made him choose to come back to 2017.</p><p>"Um. . .I guess it was when I went to go look for you. I was approached by someone who told me you weren't there. He wanted me to return the watch, but. . ."</p><p>"You met him, too? Did you manage to see his face at all?"</p><p>"No, I didn't. What do you mean by 'too'?"</p><p>Changkyun rolled his eyes, signing a bit in frustration.</p><p>"Do try to keep up Wonho. The guy, he was the one that gave me the second watch. I never saw his face, but he saved me."</p><p>He figured that the mystery man could be trusted more than likely. Not only had he saved him from the agents chasing him, but he also led Wonho straight to him. . .sort of. The point was, he had helped the both of them. Changkyun really wanted to figure out who this man was so he could thank him properly, if he ever ran into him again.</p><p>Shownu glanced between his two young friends, confusion and disbelief etched into his features. This was all becoming so much to swallow, it was like something out of a science fiction novel, and he was the lost side character.</p><p>"So, you both just trusted a man you've never met before?"</p><p>Looking at one another as if it would give them their answer, Changkyun and Wonho turned their attention back onto Shownu. The two younger men nodding slowly as if just realizing their own stupidity.</p><p>"You two are insane. Did you ever think he was working with those agents?"</p><p>Wonho looked down towards his feet like a scolded child. He kicked at one of the table legs as he raised his eyes once more to Shownu.</p><p>"Well. . ."</p><p>"I doubt he's working with those agents."</p><p>All eyes turned onto Changkyun, curiosity swirling in both Wonho and Shownu's eyes as they waited for the younger man's explanation.</p><p>"Think about it, he gave me another watch. He had the chance yo take the one Wonho has, yet he didn't. . .and he told him I wasn't there. Helped both of us out, now, does that sound like someone working with those agents?"</p><p>Changkyun let the silence fall around them, figuring his friends needed a chance to process what he had just said. When he was certain that they had enough time, he continued.</p><p>"If anything, I think this guy might be CHW. The one they warn against back at your place."</p><p>"CHW? And, who is that?"</p><p>Shownu was obviously fishing for answers to his own questions, but Changkyun still had so many of his own that still went unanswered. He couldn't possibly answer all of Shownu's without knowing his own.</p><p>"I don't know, possibly the guy who created the watch. Maybe a traveler, or both? I don't really know for sure. But someday, I want to find out."</p><p>"Seems like there's still quite a bit we don't know, and probably should know about."</p><p>Wonho said gently as he glanced between his two friends. If the man was CHW, then he had some definite questions for the guy, he just needed to find him again.</p><p>Changkyun looked towards Wonho with a curious frown forming on upon his face.</p><p>"Is everything okay, hyung?"</p><p>Coming from his thoughts quickly, Wonho turned a reassuring smile onto the younger man.</p><p>"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just starting to think we should take this conversation somewhere more private. Too many ears here to listen."</p><p>Agreeing with Wonho, Changkyun simply nodded at the statement. They were in a rather public place, and people were starting to come in more frequently now. They didn't need to raise suspicion or curiosity among some stranger or draw in the wrong crowd of people.</p><p>"Well, we can go to my place. . .or Shownu's. Unless there's somewhere more private you can think of."</p><p>Looking towards Shownu, Changkyun and Wonho waited to see what the older man had in mind.</p><p>"I guess we can go to my place."</p><p>"Okay, then your place it is."</p><p>Changkyun chimed in before minds could be changed. He stood up slowly, followed closely by Shownu. After Shownu gathered up his duffle, the three of them made their way out of The Traveler Cafe, heading straight for Shownu's.</p><p>
  <strong>**** **** **** ****</strong>
</p><p>The walk wasn't a particularly long one, but the silence between Changkyun, Wonho and Shownu made the walk seem as if it lasted an eternity. After the conversation at the cafe, the trio didn't want to take any changes and say something that would spark someone's curiosity. The silence was also partially due to Wonho's natural curiosity with everything around him. Being from the future and only having seen the inside of the dojo, everything else was new too him. Or was it old?</p><p>Changkyun found Wonho's curiosity amusing, but he fully understood the raw curiosity first hand. He felt it every time he traveled to a time he was unfamiliar with.</p><p>A small smile cracked upon his lips. This side of Wonho, he wasn't use to at all. He was so use to the worrying older brother type, but this, it was like some form of pure child wonderment that seemed to creep over the older male's features. It was like watching a child seeing snow for the first time, or celebrating Christmas and watching them open their gifts. Only, the gifts were everywhere and all Wonho had to do was take them in with his eyes.</p><p>"So, this is thirty years in the past?"</p><p>"Mhmm, the only big skyscrapers are in the city, and no crazy hovering cars."</p><p>Changkyun looked towards Shownu, the man having his nose in his phone, probably checking for messages.</p><p>"But we still have phone zombies."</p><p>At Changkyun's statement, Wonho looked towards Shownu before turning his attention back towards his younger friend. The two locked eyes in a silent stare, the two bursting into laughter at the little inside joke between the two of them. It instantly grabbed Shownu's attention, enough so that he looked up from his phone and over his shoulder at the two giggle boxes behind him. For a brief second, Changkyun and Wonho stopped laughing, holding it in as Shownu stared the two of them down.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Changkyun and Wonho looked at one another, laughter erupting from them once more.</p><p>"Nothing. . .it's nothing."</p><p>Shownu stared at the younger two as if they were the strangest people he had ever met, and quite possibly, they were.</p><p>"Well, whatever that nothing is, we're here."</p><p>Leading Changkyun and Wonho into the house, the two gigglers took it all in as if surprised by its simplicity.</p><p>The house was small, a single story home perfect for someone living alone. Outside was a small stone path leading to the front door, small shrubs on either side that lined the entire walk way with beautiful green. The yard itself was small, big enough for a small animal to run around in. Though, by the looks of things, Shownu didn't have any pets.</p><p>Walking inside, the house was just as quaint as the outside was. A small table say to the right just inside the door. On top sat a white glass dish where Shownu's keys and wallet were deposited to be easily found the next time he left the house. On the opposite side, a small shoe rack sat with house slippers resting on it ready for guests to wear if they pleased. Changkyun and Wonho took the chance to slide off their shoes and place them upon the shoe rack, deciding to pass on the house slippers for now. The two followed Shownu further into the house.</p><p>The floors were a smooth dark brown, the complete opposite of the cream colored walls. Photos lined the walls, depicting all forms of subject matters. Some held images of family members, others were photos of different landscapes. Quite possibly places Shownu had been on vacation in the past. The house itself opened up into a large living room with the same dark wood flooring, must have made cleaning easy. A large decorative throw rug sat in the center of the room, a glass coffee table resting atop it. A black sectional sat behind the coffee table with a matching recliner just beside it so there were some seats for guests. On the far wall across from all the seating, a flat screen TV hung on the wall with an entertainment unit filled with movies, games and their respected systems sat beneath it.</p><p>"You've got a lovely home."</p><p>Changkyun muttered truthfully, even if he hadn't seen the entire place yet.</p><p>"It's so big, far bigger than my apartment."</p><p>"Your apartment is a box compared to this."</p><p>Changkyun looked towards Wonho, smiling softly towards the raven haired male.</p><p>The two younger males turned their attention towards Shownu as he moved towards a hallway just off of the living room.</p><p>"Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable. Drinks and snacks are in the kitchen. . ."</p><p>He hitched his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen.</p><p>". . .I'm going to take a quick shower and change. I'll be out shortly."</p><p>He flashed his guests a smile, heading down the hall towards the bathroom.</p><p>For a moment, Changkyun and Wonho stood in a suddenly awkward silence. Their gazed locked on Shownu's retreating figure. Awkwardly, the two looked around the living room as if deciding to stand or go sit down somewhere.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to grab something from the kitchen."</p><p>Changkyun motioned towards the kitchen, or the general direction Shownu had pointed to earlier.</p><p>"So. . .you coming along?"</p><p>"Yep. . ."</p><p>Wonho didn't wait or hesitate giving a response. Finding food would be far less awkward than sitting around in silence. Not to mention, food sounded amazing at that moment.</p><p>The duo left the living room, finding their way to the kitchen. The floor changed from the dark wood to a black and white tile that matched the white cabinets and black counter tops. The kitchen was clean and very organized, which would make it easier to find something to eat or drink.</p><p>"So, tell me again what happened once I left. I have a feeling you won't tell the whole story with Shownu around."</p><p>Wonho leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, watching as Changkyun moved over to the fridge. He had just opened it when Wonho inquired about what happened. . .again. His gaze drifted towards the older male, looking oh so relaxed against the counter.</p><p>"It happened so fast, shortly after you left. They were knocking on the door, they were trying to play the good guy act. They knew I was in there, knew I had the watch, so they kicked the door in and came after me when I wouldn't answer. Trying to escape through your bathroom window, one of the men grabbed me. I let go of the edge of the window and fell back on top of him. I only got away by walking the ledge outside the building, and when that man. . .the one that gave me the watch, opened another window for me. He drew the attention of the agents away, but I don't know for how long."</p><p>Changkyun disappeared begging the refrigerator door, searching among its contents for something that would spark his interest. Wonho took in the story he was given, a frown pinned to his face, his eyes lingering on a black tile on the floor. His gaze only lifting as Changkyun emerged from the fridge with a water bottle in hand.</p><p>"How's your back?"</p><p>Looking towards Wonho, Changkyun shrugged.</p><p>"It's better, a bit tender, but I'll survive."</p><p>A curious look crossed over Changkyun's face, a thought crossing his mind for the second time that day since Wonho showed up at the cafe.</p><p>"Hyung, were you really running around looking for me?"</p><p>There was silence between the two of them, their eyes never leaving one another. That was, until Wonho turned his gaze away and looked at something on the wall. He slowly shook his head.</p><p>"No, I wasn't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~FLASHBACK~</b>
</p><p>
  <em>After coming to conclusion that Changkyun wasn't there, Wonho had decided to straighten up the mess around his apartment. He moved to the front door, closing it revealing the fresh hole in his wall. He groaned, the apartment manager was not going to like that, maybe he could fix it himself before anyone even noticed a hole there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the front door, Wonho moved to clean up the small trinkets and photos that had been knocked to the ground, placing them back on the shelf where they belonged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had barely managed to place the last trinket in its place when conversation outside his his front door had caught his attention. He couldn't make out what was being said, but by the muffled tone and the turning of his door handle, it couldn't be good. He quickly, yet quietly, moved across the living and stood against the wall where his door had smashed a hole earlier. He was hidden from view as the door opened, finally making it possible for him to hear some of the conversation between the men invading his home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to find him, he can't be left to jump around like he's been doing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are aware, which is why we wait here. I'm sure he will return, this place does belong to someone he's close with."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonho didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation. He grabbed the door handle, pushing the door as hard as he was capable of doing right into the men. The sound of it smashing against whoever was first to enter was followed by a crashing grunt and stumbling feet. The surprise attack giving Wonho just enough time to slip past the stunned agents just outside his apartment. He ran through the building, practically jumping down the flights of stairs and bursting out the front door right into the crowd of people walking thee sidewalk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nearly crashing into a woman staring at her phone, probably scanning the online malls, Wonho pivoted around only to barely miss the person walking beside her. He could hear the footsteps behind him, crashing against the pavement like a thundering herd of rhinos amongst the silent clicking of the distracted people around him. . .</em>
</p><p>
  <b>~END FLASHBACK~</b>
</p><p>". . .and that's when I ran into HIM. I darted into an alley so I could hide from those guys. He must have seen me, because he stood around the corner and spoke to me just as casually as I am to you."</p><p>"That's when he told you I wasn't there?"</p><p>"Yeah, hence why I came back here."</p><p>Changkyun had moved to sit on top of the counter beside Wonho, listening to him reiterate what had happened. His worst fear coming to life with his friends story. The people that came after him now knew about Wonho, though, it didn't sound like they knew he has one of the watches. Would Wonho even be able to return home now? Surely someone, at least one of those agents, would be waiting at his home at all times.</p><p>"What's with the tense atmosphere? It's so thick you could cut it with a knife."</p><p>Shownu's voice broke through Changkyun's worrisome thoughts. Both Wonho and Changkyun turned their attention onto their older host. Matching half smiles forming on their lips. Shownu was a bit wary about what was being discussed to cause the to younger men to become so tense.</p><p>"It's nothing. We were just discussing what we had at the cafe earlier."</p><p>"Oh. . .without me?"</p><p>Both Changkyun and Wonho added an apologetic look onto their features.</p><p>"To be honest, we were more or less just revisiting what was already said. Nothing too new."</p><p>Changkyun said, swinging his legs back and forth, gently knocking his heels against the drawers under the counter top. He looked to Wonho for confirmation, the older male nodding in agreement to Changkyun's statement.</p><p>"Alright, well. . .how about we move the conversation to the living room. There's more seating and. . .I don't have to worry about the two of you eating me out of house and home."</p><p>A chuckle came from Changkyun as he hopped off the counter, standing beside Wonho. A smile of amusement formed on his lips.</p><p>"You did say to 'make ourselves comfortable.' We were just doing so."</p><p>Walking passed Shownu, Changkyun smiled up at the older man. Wonho was holding back a laugh, shaking his head as Changkyun disappeared from the kitchen and into the living room. Pushing off of the counter, Wonho walked towards Shownu.</p><p>"You need to watch your wording, hyung. Come on, let's go join Kyunnie."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. . ."</p><p>Shownu turned, following Wonho out of the kitchen and into the living room. Changkyun had already made himself comfortable on the couch, waiting for the two older males to join him. Wonho took a seat on the couch at Changkyun's feet, Shownu sitting in the recliner. Looking towards his two younger friends, Shownu placed his hands behind his head to relax as they all settled in for a long discussion between the three of them.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p><b></b>The trio ended up talking right into the night, trying to figure out everything going on. However, they were coming up with far more dead ends and questions than they cared to have.</p><p>At some point, Changkyun had made himself comfortable leaning across Wonho, dozing off into a dreamless sleep. Wonho held onto the younger boy, one arm under him and the other securely wrapped over top him. One hand gently tapped against Changkyun's chest in rhythm to his gently beating heart, almost as if a way to sooth him a little. Wonho and Shownu had fallen quiet, not wanting to disturb their young friends sleep.</p><p>"Why don't we move him to the spare room, he will be more comfortable in a bed, I'm certain."</p><p>Shownu's quiet words tore Wonho's gaze from the window he was looking out of. He was quiet a moment, processing what Shownu had just suggested. His gaze dropped to the young man in his arms and quickly raising back up to his older friend.</p><p>"Oh. . .no. He's fine where he's at. Plus, I don't want to risk waking him."</p><p>Giving a small nod, Shownu watched as Wonho looked back down at Changkyun's sleeping form. He seemed so calm and at peace, nothing like the wary and on edge young man he had first met earlier that afternoon. Changkyun had looked ready to jump out of his seat and run every time someone came through the cafe door. It was nice to see him so relaxed now, to the point he could actually sleep.</p><p>"You seem to care for him very much."</p><p>"Yeah, I do. . ."</p><p>Taking a moment to process what Shownu actually said, it took but one look at the smile on his friends face to realize the context behind the statement. Wonho's eyes widened as his cheeks became dusted with a light pink blush. A nervous chuckle bubbled up out of Wonho as he averted his gaze, looking anywhere but at Shownu.</p><p>"I mean, yeah, like a brother. I care for him like a little brother."</p><p>Shownu looked amused at Wonho's response. It was painfully obvious that it was much more than a 'brotherly' connection between the two. It might have been that way in the beginning, but now there was something more no matter how much it was denied.</p><p>"Right, we will stick with that."</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Shownu turned his attention back to Changkyun's sleeping form.</p><p>"What do you make of those agents? By what you and Changkyun have said, it sounds like they've put the two of you through the ringer."</p><p>Finally returning his gaze to Shownu, Wonho nodded ever so slightly. Exhaling slowly, he glanced down at Changkyun himself, shifting the young man so his head now rested on his lap.</p><p>"I'm not sure what to make of them. They obviously aren't good, and their targets. . .anyone with these watches."</p><p>Wonho raised up his hand, showing the watch that sat strapped to his wrist. He lowered his hand back down to rest on the younger boy's arm, staring down at him and watching him sleep. He wished this could be the norm for Changkyun, no worries about agents coming after him, be able to go back to his life with his brother. He wouldn't have to worry at all, Changkyun was far too young to have so many worries in life.</p><p>"Those watches, its what helps you two time travel?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I don't see these agents stopping till they have every single one confiscated."</p><p>"Every single one. . .How many do you suppose is out there?"</p><p>Wonho shrugged once, uncertain on how many were actually out there.</p><p>"I only know of three for certain. The one I have, Kyunnie's, and I'm assuming this CHW guy has one as well. Anymore after that, I don't know."</p><p>Nodding, Shownu averted his gaze in an attempt to sort out his thoughts and figure things out. He didn't know exactly how much help he could be, especially since he was still trying to wrap his mind around it all. Everything sounded like something out of a crazy science fiction movie, and he was stuck playing the clueless side character.</p><p>Erasing the thought, not wanting to dwell much on the negative, Shownu turned a curious glance in Wonho's direction.</p><p>"So, even though you're not the original owner of the watch, you're in just as much danger as he is?"</p><p>"Yeah, seems that way."</p><p>Wonho's eyes dropped to the young man once more, falling quiet as Changkyun stirred slightly. Reaching up, Wonho gently stroked the side of Changkyun's head, coaxing him back to sleep. He didn't bother looking up when Shownu left the recliner and disappeared from the living room, he was too preoccupied keeping Changkyun asleep. Wonho only turned his attention onto Shownu when the elder walked back in with a blanket and some pillows.</p><p>"Well, we've probably figured all we can tonight, and you need your sleep as well."</p><p>"I'm fi. . ."</p><p>"Don't argue. Some sleep for the both of you, now lift his head."</p><p>A defeated and tired sigh escaped from Wonho, but, he lifted Changkyun's head anyways and slipped from underneath him. Once Shownu placed the pillows where he had been sitting moments ago, he lowered Changkyun's head onto the soft pillows. Shownu placed a blanket over the young man, causing Changkyun to shift into a more comfortable position, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders.</p><p>After standing there for a couple seconds making sure Changkyun stayed asleep, Shownu lightly tapped Wonho's upper arm with the back of his hand. When he had his attention, he nodded in the direction of the two bedrooms.</p><p>"Come on, a couple hours won't hurt anything."</p><p>Hesitantly, Wonho nodded, turning to follow after Shownu. A single glance over his shoulder just to confirm Changkyun was still sleeping was all that was needed. Wonho turned back, disappearing into the guest bedroom and collapsing onto the most comfortable bed ever, sleep overtaking him quickly.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Silence filled the house, aside from the light snoring coming from its sleeping occupants. All seemed peaceful, that was, except for the one person stirring from their sleep.</p><p>Changkyun's eyes slowly blinked open, the silence filling his ears as he sat up. His sleepy gaze ran over the pillows and blanket that covered him. It was a nice gesture, but he didn't need it, not anymore. He pushed the blanket off of him, standing and stretching his limbs in an attempt to wake up more. Changkyun glanced around the darkened living room before making his way towards the front door.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>The intrusive voice that cracked through the silence woke Changkyun up the rest of the way rather quickly. He jumped, turning quickly, searching the darkness for the voices owner. Movement within the shadows forced his attention on the hallway. When Shownu emerged dressed in nothing but the bottoms he had changed into earlier, Changkyun relaxed a bit and averted his gaze to the ground.</p><p>"I'm leaving."</p><p>"I can see that. Do you plan on leaving him here?"</p><p>Changkyun knew who Shownu was referring to, it was for the best. He nodded once and lifted his gaze back towards the topless man.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just endangering the both of you by being around. Could you tell him sorry for me?"</p><p>Looking none to happy, Shownu scrubbed a hand over his face trying to wipe away the tiredness that had a grasp on him. Sliding that very hand through his hair, he crossed his arms in front of himself as he took a couple steps towards Changkyun.</p><p>"Don't try to stop me, Shownu."</p><p>"Who said I was? I couldn't even if I wanted to anyways. You know, he's going to freak out when he sees you gone."</p><p>Changkyun nodded knowing exactly what was going to happen.</p><p>"I know, but I don't want to be the cause of something happening to him. Please, tell him to go home, lose the watch. Don't let him linger here."</p><p>"I'm not going to promise he will do what I tell him."</p><p>Shownu muttered, stopping to lean against the side of his couch. He watched as Changkyun slid on his shoes, worry filling the older man's eyes.</p><p>"How much did you hear?"</p><p>Changkyun glanced over, but quickly averted his gaze back to his shoe as he tied it.</p><p>"All of it, for the most part."</p><p>"So you know. . ."</p><p>"Yes, which is why I have to leave. If I stay around him he's just going to get hurt. I could never forgive myself if that happened."</p><p>Frustrated and pained tears filled Changkyun's eyes. He was thankful for the darkness, his tears would never be seen.</p><p>Changkyun reached for the door, pausing with his hand on the door knob. He looked over at Shownu and forced the saddest excuse for a smile onto his lips.</p><p>"Thank you for being my friend, no matter how brief. Keep each other safe."</p><p>Flinging open the door, Changkyun rushed out of the house and into the night covered world. Shownu moved from the couch to his open door. By the time he could get a good look outside, Changkyun was already gone, having disappeared into the shadows of the night. A slow sigh slipped from Shownu as he closed the door, standing quietly for a brief moment. When morning came, he knew it was going to be chaos.</p><p>Shaking his head, Shownu slowly turned, making his way back to his bedroom. However, sleep was difficult to come by after the conversation he just had with Changkyun. He could only pray the younger man would keep himself safe as well, and that they would see each other again sometime.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came far too swiftly, especially when you hardly slept the prior night. Sunlight slipped from between the curtains, lighting small slivers of the room it crept into. Rushed footsteps from outside the bedroom door had aroused Shownu from his restless sleep. It took his mind a minute to fully wake up and process what was actually happening. Someone was rustling around in his house, and rather quickly as well, doors opening and closing. It was too early for this.</p><p>It was at that moment, the previous nights conversation came rushing back to him like a runaway freight train.</p><p>"Shit. . ."</p><p>Shownu grumbled, hoping Wonho wasn't testing his home apart because Changkyun wasn't there. He quickly got out of bed, his blankets wrapping around his ankle, tripping him up and nearly causing him to fall flat on his face. Once steadied, Shownu left his room and followed the noise coming from somewhere within his home. He found a frustrated and panicked Wonho, grumbling to himself and moving from room to room as if he was on some sort of mission to search every corner of the house, even in places it made no sense to check.</p><p>Watching Wonho move from the kitchen and back towards the living room, it wasn't till the younger man was heading to the door did he stop, realizing Shownu was standing in the hallway watching him.</p><p>"He's gone. . ."</p><p>The panicked sound in Wonho's voice broke the silence between the two men. A tired sigh slipped from Shownu's lips, not wanting to deal with this this early in the morning.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>The revelation that Shownu knew had Wonho stunned, his eyes on the older man. It was only then Shownu had noticed the tears glistening within his friends panicked brown eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, he left last night after he assumed we were both asleep. I just happened to catch him on his way out."</p><p>Wonho's eye widened even more in disbelief, the tears popping out of his eyes and leaving a wet trail down his friend's cheeks.</p><p>"Wh. . .why didn't you stop him!?"</p><p>"I did! But he had his mind set. What was I supposed to do, tie him to the chair!?"</p><p>It was quite a surprise when Shownu raised his voice. Usually the man was a gentle, quiet teddy bear. Even so, the shock didn't seem to stop the sudden argument between the two friends.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"You know full well that wouldn't have stopped him."</p><p>Shownu's voice dropped, though gentle it was obvious he wasn't amused by the answer Wonho gave. He understood he was panicked, worried...probably furious, but that didn't mean he had to jump to thoughts of tying Changkyun up to keep him there. Shownu's face was void of emotion, aside from tired, as Wonho continued.</p><p>"Yes. . ."</p><p>"It's also illegal to hold someone hostage."</p><p>"So. . ."</p><p>Groaning, Shownu walked further into the living room towards Wonho. He noted how his friend side stepped a bit closer to the door as he moved closer.</p><p>"What would be the point then? I'm worried about him too, but there was nothing I could do to stop him."</p><p>"It would have been something, even if temporary. He's going to get himself hurt out there. . .or worse."</p><p>The thought of something happening to Changkyun had Wonho's stomach knotting in fear. More tears escaped his eyes as he looked towards Shownu, the fear rushing down his spine praying that nothing had already happened to Changkyun.</p><p>"It would have given us a chance to talk to him."</p><p>Wonho choked passed a sob.</p><p>"Geeze, you are so stubborn."</p><p>Wonho's stubbornness, and the fact he wasn't completely listening to him, frustrated Shownu to no end. The elder of the two wanted to,go,over and shake some sense into his friend, make him understand where he was coming from. He knew he was worried, so was he. Shownu knew Wonho wanted to find Changkyun, but what if he wasn't even there anymore? How would they know where to look? Changkyun could be anywhere or in any time right about now.</p><p>"So. . ."</p><p>"So, he left because he doesn't want you to get hurt, and I don't want that either."</p><p>"So. . ."</p><p>"So!?"</p><p>Shownu's eyes practically bugged out of his head at the lack of concern Wonho had for himself. The younger man was full on sobbing by this point, fighting to regain some of his composure. Shownu continued regardless, hoping he could get through to Wonho.</p><p>"Just stop. Changkyun has his reasons for why he left, you should respect those."</p><p>"No, he's not thinking straight. He's putting himself in more danger being out on his own."</p><p>"And you're thinking rationally?"</p><p>A humorless laugh escaped Shownu as he shook his head.</p><p>"Wonho, you're upset I understand, but thinking with your emotions isn't going to help. Go home, get rid of the watch and keep yourself safe. Changkyun will return when he deems it safe."</p><p>"No. . ."</p><p>"Hoseok. . ."</p><p>Shownu's voice took on a bit of an edge as he used the younger man's birth name, a warning look forming his eyes. However, the warning and use of the other man's actual name was completely ignored.</p><p>"No! I said no! I'm going to find him and do whatever it takes to make sure he stays."</p><p>Wonho cried out, running out the door before Shownu could even move to stop him.</p><p>Shownu followed to the door, stopping just outside the threshold, watching as his friend disappeared down the street. What a morning this had turned out to be. Moving back inside, Shownu slid on his shoes, grabbed a jacket and darted out the door after Wonho hoping to catch up with him.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>The sun rising gave the world underneath it an orange-ish glow, lighting up the darkened streets as morning emerged. The sun warmed the slight chill within the air, making it a bit more manageable to walk around in. Early risers were already getting in their cars to head off to a long days work, or they were already at work, opening up their shops and businesses that lined the streets. Very few people were walking the sidewalks, making the streets quiet aside from the occasional sound of a car engine as it passed by.</p><p>Changkyun was among the early risers, having left Shownu's just a couple hours prior. He left to protect his two friends from the people after him. Now that he was out on the streets, he had no ides where to even go. Heading back to Wonho's time risked him getting caught immediately, and if Wonho did listen, he would run into him for sure. Staying in the present risked Shownu's safety, there was also a chance he would run into his brother. He couldn't risk his brothers safety. Of course, he could go to another time, a year where he wouldn't bump into anyone. . .where no one knew him.</p><p>Each thought frustrated Changkyun as none had any favorable outcome. He didn't want to hurt anyone or be the cause of someone getting hurt, or worse. That's why he had decided to leave in the first place, so Shownu and Wonho wouldn't get hurt. The fact that he had put Wonho in danger, Changkyun wondered if making friends was such a good idea now.</p><p>A sigh escaped from Changkyun's lips as he made his way over to a nearby bus stop. It wasn't that he was going to take the bus somewhere, he needed somewhere to sit and just figure things out.</p><p>Taking a seat, he hunched over resting his face in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go forward, couldn't go back. . .he could, however, go in either direction. He just needed to figure out how far to actually go.</p><p>"Rough morning?"</p><p>Even as the voice broke through the silence, Changkyun refused to look up. He did nod, as best he could with his face buried in his hands. Changkyun didn't know why he was answering so quickly to the stranger that had joined him. He decided it could have been due to the motherly concern and caring curiosity in the stranger's voice. Something about the man beside him, the vibe he gave off, he knew he could trust him. . .even if just to talk.</p><p>"Hey, whatever it is, I'm sure it will only get better. It always does."</p><p>A breathy laugh escaped from Changkyun, the man's words almost comical in his current situation.</p><p>"Yeah, right. If only you knew what was going on."</p><p>"Well, I may not know what's going on, but as low as you feel right now. . .things can only look up, ya know."</p><p>Changkyun could hear the smile in the man's voice. He sounded so sincere, genuine, yet he himself couldn't bring himself to believe the stranger. Within the past few hours, everything had gone downhill, rapidly. The man he was speaking with must have taken his own silence as a means to continue talking. With a slow deep inhale, the stranger began speaking once more.</p><p>"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I can tell you this. Some things happen for a reason, and sometimes that reason isn't too apparent to us right away. You have yo figure out what that reason is, even if it hurts to know. Things do get better."</p><p>The words of wisdom had Changkyun glancing at the man from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't make out the guys face thanks to the glare of the sun, but he could make out the maroon sweater the man wore. For some reason, Changkyun felt the man was speaking from experience.</p><p>"I guess you're right."</p><p>"Cheer up, things will be okay, believe me. Its still early in the morning, a lot could happen."</p><p>Lifting his face from his hands, Changkyun looked towards the guy just as the bus was pulling up to their stop. Now they he wasn't blinded by the sun, he managed to get a better look at the stranger. He wasn't much taller than himself, light brown hair tinted red by the sunlight bouncing off of it. Though the guy had a smile on his face, there was a sadness behind his kind eyes. That sadness made Changkyun wonder about the story that caused such an emotion to linger within them.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>A quiet mumble was Changkyun's answer as the guy boarded the bus.</p><p>Standing, he watched as the male in the maroon sweater made his way through the bus and to a seat near the window. Their eyes met, and for a moment it was like a silent conversation was created between them, a strange understanding that even he didn't understand. Changkyun raised a hand, waving slowly as the bus pulled away. Watching it head down the street, Changkyun was left standing alone with his thoughts, wishing he had gotten the guys name. It was probably better he didn't get his name and the two of them parted ways, he was sure he would only get the guy into some sort of trouble.</p><p>He didn't want to pull anymore people into his danger filled world.</p><p>Hanging his head, Changkyun looked towards the watch that rested on his wrist. Reaching over, he slowly turned the dial back and forth watching as the date upon its face changed. He wasn't sure which direction in time he wanted to even go in, the uncertainty lingering in his mind.</p><p>"You! Stay Put!"</p><p>The panicked order caught Changkyun's attention immediately. His hand frozen on the watches dial as his wide eyes snapped up in the direction of the voice. His eyes landed on Wonho, who was no more than one crosswalk away. How did Wonho even find him? He was sure he would have had enough time to figure where he was going before he tracked him down. Somehow, Wonho always knew where he would be regardless of where he was at.</p><p>Changkyun's surprised gaze locked with Wonho's panicked and tear filled eyes, the two staring at one another in what seemed like a silent struggle. Changkyun's gaze was the first to pull away, slowly drifting back down towards the watch. All surprise had left Changkyun's eyes as he lifted them to meet Wonho's ever frantic ones, his own filling with a deep sadness. Wonho noticed, propelling himself into ever growing traffic as he tried to get to the younger male.</p><p>"Kyunnie! Don't do it!"</p><p>Fresh tears cascaded down Wonho's cheeks as utter fear mixed with the panic in his eyes. Changkyun mouthed something towards Wonho, more tears rolling down his own cheeks feeling as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. Wonho wasn't the best at lip reading, but he was almost certain he knew what was said.</p><p>Wonho rushed across the street, ignoring the honking of their horns, loud curses and the shrieking of breaks being slammed on as cars were forced to come to a halt.</p><p>"Changkyun!"</p><p>The cry of his name coming from Wonho broke Changkyun's heart even more, making it harder yet to leave. Changkyun closed his eyes, willing his tears to stop falling. He pressed the dial in, vanishing from where he stood just as Wonho's hand reached out for him only to grasp the air where he once stood. Wonho stood stunned before his legs finally gave out and he collapsed onto his knees. His hand dropped into his lap, his head hung as his tears speckled the cement below him.</p><p>As he sat there, Shownu slowly came up behind him, uncertain of what he could even say or do at that moment. Changkyun was gone, Wonho was breaking and he himself could only watch, pained by everything happening to his friends.</p><p>"Come on..."</p><p>Walking over, Shownu placed a gentle hand on Wonho's trembling shoulder, hoping he could get his friend back to the house at least.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Changkyun opened his eyes as he reappeared in a new year. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, the light revealing them for all the world to see. His watery gaze drifted around, taking in his new surroundings. He was literally in the middle of nowhere. Yellow fields were to either side of him, very few trees leaving everything seeming so open. What trees were around were barren, speckled with very few crimson leaves. A single building sat in the distance giving the almost lifeless street a bit of life. As his gaze drifted over the landscape, his eyes landed on a black car that was racing towards him.</p><p>A car!?</p><p>Changkyun's first reaction was to throw up his arms to shield himself, turn away and brace for the impact he knew was coming. The screeching of tires came seconds before the sound of crashing and crumpling of metal. The sickening sound of it scraping along the pavement sent an eerie chill down Changkyun's spine. Each screeching, crashing, crumpling sound resounded and echoed around the deserted streets, until a hollow silence overtook the area.</p><p>Heart racing, it took Changkyun a second to unfurl himself from his paralyzed state. His eyes shot open, not even aware he had shut them in the first place, as he turned to face the flipped over car. His legs shook, threatening to collapse beneath him from the shock. His skin had turned a sickly pale white, amazed at how he had managed to just barely escape death.</p><p>Like slow motion, Changkyun's dazed gaze drifted towards a familiar looking male running towards the car. He looked horrified, terrified even, and desperate to get over to whoever was inside. Changkyun's brain quickly picked up something was wrong as the scent of gasoline permeated the air around him. His wide eyes that were still filled with tears now held an insane amount of fear.</p><p>Changkyun's feet reacted faster than his brain could register. His body turns so fast, it was amazing he didn't hurt himself in the process. He rushed towards the male running, reaching out for him, and wrapping his arms around the man. He turned so his back was to the car, something sparking behind him but he wasn't sure what.</p><p>"Let go!"</p><p>The panicked male cried, struggling to get out of Changkyun's grasp. Changkyun himself was struggling to keep hold on the familiar stranger. His mind still trying to figure where he had seen him before. Then it hit him, this was the same person from the bus stop earlier.</p><p>"No, it's dang. . ."</p><p>BOOM!!</p><p>The car exploded into an inferno of raging flames and smoldering metal. Small pieces of debris went flying in every direction, both males curling in on one another to shield themselves from it. The heat from the fire was burning against Changkyun's back, the flames reaching out as if trying to grab him and engulf him as well. The heat stung, even through the multiple layers he wore.</p><p>"No. . ."</p><p>The word was barely audible over the crackle of the flames and ringing in his ears. Changkyun only lifted his head when the terrified male pushed against his chest, forcing him to stumble a couple steps back.</p><p>"No. . .no. . .no. . ."</p><p>Letting go, Changkyun watched the guy dart around him, closer to the ever raging flames. His heart broke for the man, for a stranger none-the-less, as he stopped feet away from the enflamed car. The stranger fell to his knees watching the car and its occupant burn down to nothing more than a charred an blackened mess.</p><p>"JOOHEON!!"</p><p>The scream was filled with so much pain and agony, a sob forced its way out of Changkyun. He covered his mouth with one hand, trying to stifle any more sobs that wanted to slip out of him. He had caused this accident, he had inadvertently taken someone's life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black smoke filled the sky by the time the police and fire department had showed up. The car had burned for a good thirty-five minutes before it was put out. Changkyun had watched the authorities move the distraught man away and to an awaiting ambulance nearby. He watched as the car was extinguished, the flames leaving it a charred heap. He even watched as the charred remains of the person inside the car was pulled free, Jooheon as the other man had called him, was placed in a body bag.</p><p>He didn't know when he actually stopped crying and became numb to everything he was feeling. The shock leaving him to stand a good distance away, stating at the burnt remains, unable to tear his gaze away.</p><p>"You...you! You did this! You killed him, you murderer!"</p><p>Changkyun slowly, almost as if in a trance, turned his attention onto the person screaming at him, accusing him of murder. He wouldn't deny it, he felt he had taken the life of his friend, Jooheon. How could he not be blamed? He did appear in front of the car, he caused the accident. There was no way around it, he killed someone.</p><p>The guy screaming, his face was soaked with tears he had shed, smudging the ashes that had accumulated on his face while sitting near the inflamed car. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, held closed with one hand while with the other he pointed directly at Changkyun.</p><p>Changkyun didn't flinch, he didn't move at all though, even as the guy came to stand right in front of him, bringing his fish down and pounding it repeatedly against his chest. Frustration and anger released against him with each slam of the guys fist. Changkyun just stood and stared, fresh tears forming in his own eyes unable to think of what to say, if he should even say anything at all.</p><p>"Its all your fault! Why were you even there!? You killed him! You killed. . ."</p><p>"Alright, that's enough. Why don't you come back over here."</p><p>A police officer who had heard the commotion came over, gently pulling the distraught man away from Changkyun. He watched as the guy struggled, failing miserably, to pull away and get back to him. He was yelling out a strand of insults and accusatory statements through another wave of tears as he was taken back to the ambulance where he was sat down. Changkyun didn't know how to react, how to feel, aside from feeling utterly guilty for what he had done.</p><p>"I'm sorry. . ."</p><p>His voice was so small, nothing but a whispered breath as he apologized. Changkyun's gaze slowly drifted back towards the car, zoning out on it as his thoughts consumed him.</p><p>He could hear the wailing coming from the man that just lost his friend, the talking between officers and paramedics as they decided what they needed to do. The low rumble of idle engines from the fire trucks as they prepared to pull away from the horrific scene and return to the station. A tow truck was to come by at some point to collect what remained of the charred car. He assumed the sound of a vehicle approaching was that tow truck, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize it was a black SUV that pulled up to the scene.</p><p>As the SUV came to a stop, two men in black suits got out, leaving a third one in the drivers seat. The two that got out, ignored the scene around them and made their way over to one of the two police officers standing around.</p><p>"Excuse me, we were sent by. . .the insurance company to gather statements."</p><p>"Insurance company? I'm afraid that the owner won't be doing much talking. . ."</p><p>As stunned as the officer was, he nodded towards the body bag being loaded into one of the ambulances to be taken to the morgue. The officer glancing back towards the agents standing before him.</p><p>". . .There were only two people present and alive when we got here. Yoo Kihyun. . ."</p><p>The officer turned and motioned to the distraught man sitting in the back of the second ambulance.</p><p>". . .and that guy over there."</p><p>He turned and motioned towards Changkyun, both agents following the motions to look from Kihyun and then over towards Changkyun. Their attention was obviously drawn to Changkyun, their gazes lingering upon him far longer than was probably comfortable for anyone. Both agents turned their eyes to one another, nodding in a silent agreement, moving towards Changkyun with steady authoritative steps.</p><p>"He hasn't said a word since we got here!"</p><p>The police officer called out, shaking his head and crossing his arms. Though, he did wonder why they wanted to speak to him, when by what he had been told, had no connection to the deceased. Maybe for his statement like they said? The officer pushed the thought to the back of his mind and went to go check on Kihyun.</p><p>Changkyun slowly turned his head, looking in the direction the officer was in. Why was the officer yelling, and who at? Curiosity had gotten to him and he looked around, his eyes halting on the two agents walking towards him. At first he thought he was just seeing things, but as he blinked, they never disappeared and his stomach dropped to his feet realizing they were real. His heart thumped in his chest, his mind racing. How did they find him so fast? Where was he to go? They were in the middle of nowhere, literally.</p><p>Not one to want to find out the answer to his first question, Changkyun turned towards the fields across the street and rushed forward in an attempt to escape the agents pursuing him.</p><p>The agents didn't hesitate, immediately picking up the pace, running after Changkyun and refusing to lose their target. . .again. Pressing a finger against the earpiece that connected each agent to one another, orders were tossed out in quick succession to the third man still sitting in the SUV down the road a short ways.</p><p>"Target is on the run, figure where he's likely to go and cut him off."</p><p>The agent duo behind Changkyun followed right into the field that he ran. The yellowed grass waist deep making running more of a chore than it should be. Changkyun was trying his best to get away and head towards the stone building in the distance. It was still a bit of a run, and it would take him a couple minutes to get over there, but it was definitely doable if he didn't stop.</p><p>The sudden commotion had pulled Kihyun's attention, his face streaked with tears, his breathing mixed with small hiccups. It confused him why the agents were so adamant on pursuing and questioning the other boy, especially since he didn't know Jooheon. He was his friend, not the boy they were now chasing. Kihyun jumped out of the ambulance, following the chase with his eyes as they ran through the field...or kind of hopped through the field, looking a lot like a trio of rabbits hopping through the waist high grass.</p><p>Something wasn't adding up about the chase, and Kihyun was going to find out what exactly was going on. Especially since he had a feeling this had nothing to do with 'insurance claims' or the crash.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Changkyun wasn't sure how long he had been running, but he needed to stop and get a breather. He needed to figure out what he was going to do once he did reach the building. Having dropped down to his hands and knees, Changkyun opted to crawl, hidden among the overgrowth of grass and weeds. He was sweaty, itchy from running around, and he was certain that he needed a shower the first chance he got.</p><p>Listening, Changkyun could hear the agents in the distance somewhere, wading through the sea of tall grass, shouting out to one another for updates on spotting him. At least he knew they couldn't see him, it gave him a chance to catch the breath forced out of him from running.</p><p>Staying crouched, hands and knees dusty from crawling along the ground, Changkyun sat back on his knees. His head was hung, sweat formed along his brow and under his clothes leaving his shirt feeling sticky and wet. His breathing was quickened, he felt like he had just ran a marathon, and technically he did. Changkyun's mouth felt dry as if he just shoved a ton of cotton into it, his heart thundered against his chest, certain it was going to break free from his ribcage at any given moment. His gaze slowly drifted around his hiding spot, nothing but dead grass and open space hid him from the men after him.</p><p>Swiping a hand across his brow, Changkyun left a brown smudge along it where the sweat and dirt collected. He decided to risk it and lifted his head just enough to see over the sea of dead grass. His head barely broke the surface, no more than his eyes up able to be seen above the blades of grass. A quick scan of his surroundings told him everything he needed to know.</p><p>The building was directly in front of him, a short sprint from his current crouched position. That meant the two agents pursuing him were positioned directly behind him somewhere. Changkyun turned his head to glance over his shoulder, spotting the two men in black suits. They stood out against the yellowing grass like black on white, which wasn't too far off. They were only a few feet away, but if he could move fast enough, he knew he could make it.</p><p>Twisting on the balls of his feet, Changkyun popped up out of the grass like a daisy out of the dirt. His feet moved faster than he could register as he sprinted the short distance in the field towards what he could now say was a factory building of some sort. Dirt turned to pavement, and the sound of feet pounding against the black top made him very aware of just how close those agents were. If he slowed down for even one second he was almost certain to get caught. As tired as he was, Changkyun continued to push himself, running across the factory's pavement. There was only one thing. . .</p><p>. . .he didn't realize there was a third agent.</p><p>As Changkyun rushed past the back corner of the building, the third agent jumped out of nowhere.</p><p>Changkyun struggled to get his feet to stop propelling him forward, but the struggle was in vain, his feet propelling right into the man just as the agent had planned. His body crashed into the agent, the mans arms locking around Changkyun in a tight hold that had him whimpering and crying out softly. The hold those two strong arms created hurt far more than Changkyun expected it to, a searing pain coursing from multiple locations on his back.</p><p>With his arms pinned at his side, it made struggling to get free nearly impossible. Every twist of his body sent a sharp searing pain through Hus shoulders and straight down his back. Panicked and pained tears sprang to Changkyun's eyes, was this how it ended? Did he finally get caught for good? Was he stuck there now?</p><p>"You've caused quite a bit of trouble for us. Now stop struggling, you're coming with us."</p><p>Everything went in one ear and out the other as Changkyun tucked his arms between himself and the man holding him tightly, attempting push him enough to force the agent to let go. He knew what they wanted, and he couldn't let them get it, they couldn't get the watch. He promised he would keep this one safe, he couldn't let it fall into their hands, not now after evading them this long. Changkyun could hear the slow, steady footsteps of the agents approaching from behind, his body freezing while his eyes widened in terror.</p><p>No. . .no. . .no. . .</p><p>"I haven't done anything to you guys, please, why are you doing this?"</p><p>Changkyun cried out, struggling once more within the agent's tightened grip, ignoring the pain it caused him. The man tightened his hold, not bothering nor feeling he needed to answer the question.</p><p>"Oh, stop the whining. We want the watch, that's all. We can send you home if you just hand it over quietly."</p><p>Home, it was such a nice thought, but he couldn't let that mysterious man down. He couldn't break his promise, he never broke a promise. He also felt as if he had to right the wrongs he committed. Especially the one he made not but a few minutes ago. He couldn't go home, not yet.</p><p>"No. . ."</p><p>Changkyun breathed quietly, standing very still once more.</p><p>"No? You don't have a choice, you give us the watch, go home and pretend none of this ever happened."</p><p>"I said no!"</p><p>Changkyun was not going to give into these men's requests, they couldn't be trusted and there was no knowing what would happen if they got the watch. They already attacked him. . .twice, Wonho once and anyone else he met he would be putting in danger. He needed to get away from these agents, from any people, before he got anyone else hurt.</p><p>"Still no? Well, if you won't do as we ask. . ."</p><p>One agent began as another cut in and interrupted the first.</p><p>". . .you wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear older brother now, would you?"</p><p>That gained Changkyun's attention quite quickly. They already knew about his brother? If that was the case, was he already in their clutches and in trouble? Was that why he hadn't been around the cafe in awhile? The color drained from his face, heart practically stopping in his chest as thoughts of Minhyuk being in trouble because of him crossed his mind. They were going to use his brother against him, and the only way to guarantee his safety was to give them the watch.</p><p>But, were they telling the truth? Did they have Minhyuk or was his mind jumping to conclusions too fast?</p><p>Slowly, his hands moved between he and the agent, fingers brushing against the watch on his wrist, the thought of handing over the watch crossing his mind. Was he doing the right thing by handing the watch over? Would it save his brother and keep him safe. The questions rotated in his mind, creating more hesitation in actually making a decision.</p><p>"So, what is it. . ."</p><p>The agent holding him began, but he stopped mid-sentence, dropping to the ground nearly pulling Changkyun with him. As Changkyun steadied himself, his gaze drifting towards the man on the ground, he and the other two agents stood in complete shock and confusion.</p><p>It was Changkyun that had noticed them brick lying on the ground not two feet from where the unconscious agent now lay. The sound of stone crashing against pavement made Changkyun jump out of his shocked state. His eyes shot around the facilities property before shooting straight up to the roof. He squinted against the sun, blinding him partially as he stared at what could possibly be the dark silhouette of a person.</p><p>"Don't just stand there, run!"</p><p>The familiar voice broke through his stunned brain, causing his gaze to race over towards the unconscious agent on the ground and just as quickly towards the two behind them. They were looking up as well, but seemed to realize the same thing as their own eyes met with his for the briefest of seconds in a silent realization.</p><p>He was free.</p><p>Changkyun turned, hurdling over the unconscious agent on the pavement, the man probably going to have a splitting headache. . .quite literally, too.</p><p>The quick succession of footsteps pounding the pavement behind him gave Changkyun clear indications that the agents were once more on his heels. The thought of where he was going never crossed his mind, only that he needed to get away as fast as possible. Anywhere was better than where he currently was. Though, as he thought about it, Changkyun knew that running down the road was pointless and there was no guarantee he could get into the building itself. The only place that seemed to offer any cover were the hills in the far distance, on foot, would take hours to even reach.</p><p>Just when he thought he was running out of options, Changkyun zeroed in on his saving grace, the black SUV that the agents had been driving. He only prayed that they had left the vehicle unlocked. Luck seemed to be on his side that day, he reached for he door handle and yanked, the door coming open easily. He could have done a happy dance right then and there if not for the fact he was being chased and the lives of his friends and family were on the line.</p><p>Changkyun hurled himself into the passengers seat of the car, the leather of the seats whining under his weight. He slammed the door shut, quickly locking the passenger side door as he stared out the window towards the agents racing up on the SUV.</p><p>Breathing heavily, heart racing, Changkyun scurried around the interior of the vehicle locking each door manually so they couldn't get inside to him. Essentially, he was a sitting duck inside a black metal box, and that terrified him. At least he had some means of safety at that moment.</p><p>Climbing back into the drivers seat, he nearly jumped out of his skin as the agents began tugging on the door handles. Changkyun's terrified, wide eyed look, darted between both sides of the vehicle at the men attempting to get to him. He let out a slow breath to calm his racing heart, looked towards the ignition and cursed at himself. The keys weren't in the ignition, that meant they had to be on one of the three agents. If his hunch was right, the unconscious one had them. That would buy him some time.</p><p>Reaching under the dashboard, only following what he had scene in movies, Changkyun pried the bottom panel off not wanting to waste anymore time than he already had. As the wires fell out, dangling in front of him, Changkyun racked his brain trying to figure which wires he needed to cut and strip to get this metal beast going. This would be far more easier if he actually knew what he was doing.</p><p>Sitting back up, his mind raced around as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. His eyes scanned the interior of the car, thinking quietly until a thought occurred to him, emergency kits. They had to have one in the vehicle, especially if it was a government issues vehicle. They had to be prepared for anything, or most things, so there had to be one around here somewhere.</p><p>Starting his search in the front, he went through the center console and the glove compartment, nothing there. He moved into the middle seat and tried underneath it, nothing under there that he could feel. Searching upside down just made his head dizzy, so he opted to climb into the trunk space in the back. He lifted a couple things laying around in the back, his frantic gaze searching every inch, until his eyes landed upon the one thing he was looking for. The little red bag, an emergency kit tucked in the far corner underneath the back seat. He practically dove at the red bag, snatching it from its hiding place and quickly began going through its contents.</p><p>Seconds had passed and Changkyun had managed to dump the entire contents out onto the trunk floor. He sifted through its contents till he found something that could possibly be of help. A small seat belt cutter, though mostly plastic, he was sure the small blade could help him with cutting the wires and stripping them so he could start the SUV.</p><p>With his prize in hand, Changkyun climbed his way back to the drivers seat. Changkyun leaned down, biting down on his tongue as he contemplated which wires. Deciding to just guess, he began working on slicing through the wires. It was a miracle the seatbelt cutter even worked. His fingers were sore from the extra pressure he had to add to the cutter in order to cut through.</p><p>Dropping the cutter to the ground, he grabbed the now exposed wires and began to spark the two needed wire. When the engine roared to life, Changkyun shot straight up into a upright seated position.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>The triumphant cry flew from Changkyun's lips, a smile forming on his face from his surprising success. A quick glance out the passenger side window showing him a sight he didn't want to see. One agent stood by the door, the second one had run off to claim the keys from their unconscious partner and was now returning with them in hand. Without hesitating, Changkyun put the car in drive and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The tires rotated, spinning against the pavement, making the worst screeching noise Changkyun has ever hear. Within seconds, the car shot forward, barreling down the road at high speed.</p><p>"No no no!"</p><p>The agent with the keys said, slowing down and coming to stand next to his partner as they watched the car race into the distance and disappear.</p><p>"Dammit. . ."</p><p>"Don't worry, he won't get far. . ."</p><p>Both agents turned their attention towards their wobbly third partner. He had his hand pressed to his head, putting pressure on a bleeding gash. The two exhausted agents who had chased Changkyun through the field gave matching quizzical looks.</p><p>". . .he's hurt." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daylight had fully claimed the world around Changkyun as he drove down the road. He was uncertain about just how long he had been racing down the winding street, losing track of time within his escape. At some point, the emptiness of the fields were filled in by the green foliage of trees, bringing with it a fresh scenery. Every so often a car would drive by on the opposite side of the road, a good sign he was getting closer to some form of civilization. That to him was a very good sign, he could disappear rather easily when he was somewhere crowded.</p><p>Changkyun shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat, exhaustion taking its toll on him, his back beginning to ache and burn now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to keep them open to pay attention to the road, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to do so. His face scrunched up in discomfort as he removed one hand from the steering wheel, reaching over his shoulder to press his fingers against one of the more painful spots he could reach. His fingers were met by that warm sticky substance he had thought was sweat, his head beginning to nob forward ever so slightly.</p><p>He pulled his fingers away, and the sight that greeted him was crimson red covering his fingertips. He stared in silent terror at the blood that coated his fingertips. So, preoccupied with that, he never saw the oncoming car, screeching tires filling his ears. Changkyun's head snapped up quickly, his hands gripping the steering wheel until silence reverberated around his senses and the pain quickly vanished as darkness took over his vision.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>He could hear voices, see flashing lights from behind his eyelids, they were coming from somewhere nearby. As consciousness returned to him, Changkyun was highly aware he wasn't sitting in a car anymore, he was laying somewhere on the ground. A jacket had been placed under his head, almost as if it were now a pillow. His eyes slowly opened to a graying sky glaring down at him, threatening rain at some point.</p><p>It wasn't the only thing to greet him.</p><p>Changkyun was greeted by a massive headache, rumbling stomach and exhaustion so overwhelming, it took everything within him not to close his eyes again. He listened to the people talking somewhere nearby, unable to make out their whispered words. He wondered if they were talking about him or of something else. At this point he just couldn't tell, and wasn't sure he wanted to with the headache he had. He already had enough thinking and worrying to do, he didn't need to add their conversation.</p><p>Sitting up slowly, a pained groan slipped passed Changkyun's lips. It felt far more difficult to sit up than it actually should have been. He felt so weak and tired, his whole body sore and heavy from everything he had just been through. He slowly took in his surroundings, stopping only when he caught sight of the SUV he had been driving. The entire front was smashed into a tree, crumpled like a tin can under someone's foot. He was lucky the engine hadn't been pushed up onto his legs, escaping the possibility of breaking or losing them all together.</p><p>"Karma sucks, doesn't it?"</p><p>The voice snapped Changkyun out of any thoughts currently crossing his mind, his attention quickly drawn to the voice's owner. Confusion washed over his face as the guy he saved earlier knelt down beside him. Though, the sarcasm in his voice was thick, you could still see a hint of worry in the man's sad eyes.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>The question snapped Changkyun back to reality once more, forcing his mind to work once again. He was a bit worried about how much zoning out he had been doing at this moment. With a slow shake of his head, Changkyun averted his gaze downward.</p><p>"I feel like my head is splitting open, and my back feels like I just slid across a tree grinder. Not to mention all the energy zapped from me."</p><p>"That's to be expected, you were in a pretty bad accident, but I think your back happened earlier when I first met you."</p><p>The brunette male nodded ever so slightly as his sad eyes turned towards the car. Changkyun wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about the wreck. The inferno that killed his friend, the one that he himself had caused to happen earlier that day.</p><p>"I'm sorry. . ."</p><p>The man looked back at Changkyun, his eyes filling with confusion.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I never should have been there. If I wasn't, the accident would have never happened."</p><p>Changkyun began sobbing, tears cascading down his cheeks like tiny waterfalls. He hung his head, almost as if in shame for what he had done.</p><p>"I know apologizing won't bring your friend back, but I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."</p><p>The man's features softened ever so slightly, tears stinging his own eyes as he tried not to cry again. He had done so much crying already that day, and for good reason, but he just couldn't spend every second doing so.</p><p>"No, it won't bring him back. You should have never been there to begin with, especially not the way you popped up out of nowhere like someone out of a science fiction movie. . ."</p><p>Seeing as he was only getting more upset, his voice raising with each word, he sighed heavily. Lowering his head for a brief second as if collecting his thoughts. Looking back up, the man turned his eyes back onto Changkyun.</p><p>". . .look, fighting over something unavoidable, staying mad. . .it's going to get us nowhere. Take it easy though, you took a good knock to your head and your back ain't any better. You took a beating from the. . .explosion, you need to see a doctor. You're lucky we came by when we did, who knows how bad off you'd be if we didn't."</p><p>Changkyun shook his head once more.</p><p>"No doctor, I'll be fine."</p><p>"You're not going to be fine, you could have some sort of head injury, and your back looks like swiss cheese right now. You're in no condition to do anything, just go to the hospital."</p><p>Changkyun lifted his head, sniffling as even more tears trailed down his cheeks. Here was this guy, all concerned about him, even after he killed his friend. This guy was honestly too kind for his own good.</p><p>"Wha. . .what's your name?"</p><p>"Yoo Kihyun."</p><p>"Look, Kihyun. . .I appreciate your concern, but. . ."</p><p>Kihyun was quick to put a hand up, silencing whatever Changkyun was about to say.</p><p>"Don't start. You're going to see a doctor, get you taken and go from there. It's a miracle you're even sitting up right now."</p><p>Changkyun kept his mouth quiet, knowing full well his words would be quickly stopped. Lowering his gaze, Changkyun nodded slowly, he figured Kihyun wasn't going to let up til he agreed to go see a doctor. Not only that, but he was still far too tired to actually fight any more. He was surprised when Kihyun gently grasped his chin, lifting his gaze to meet his own. As Kihyun gently wiped his tears away, he spoke.</p><p>"Now, let's stop the crying. No matter how many tears you shed, apologies you give, its not going to bring Jooheon back. Its the same with me being mad. Things just happen for a reason. . ."</p><p>Kihyun was getting more choked up with each word he spoke, but the surprise that crossed his face when Changkyun finished his sentence was hard to miss.</p><p>". . .and sometimes that reason isn't too apparent to us right away. . ."</p><p>"H. . .how?"</p><p>"You sort of already told me."</p><p>Confusion quickly replaced the surprise on Kihyun's face.</p><p>"Have we met before?"</p><p>"No we haven't, but believe me when I say this, it's a long story I'd rather not drag you into."</p><p>The confusion continued to thicken on Kihyun's face as Changkyun explained, or lack there of. The curiosity growing just as quickly the more Kihyun thought about it.</p><p>"Okay~. . .well, lets get you taken care of, shall we?"</p><p>Changkyun watched Kihyun stand, disappearing somewhere behind him. He was probably speaking to whoever was around with him. No lights were flashing so he didn't think that it was an ambulance or any medical personnel, maybe a police officer? He didn't know, but just thinking of it was making his head hurt even more. He hung his head, hoping it would quell his headache, but his eyes only landed on the watch on his wrist. Such a small item was bringing him so many problems. Changkyun was beginning to wonder if time travel was even worth all the trouble.</p><p>His gaze drifted back up as Kihyun returned with the officer from earlier. Both men looking down at him, making Changkyun feel like a child under scrutiny.</p><p>"Let's get you out of here, kid."</p><p>There was that kid remark again. Changkyun didn't protest one bit as the officer lifted him into his arms. His small frame fitting snuggly against the larger man's body. He didn't have the strength to struggle or fight to walk anyways, it was taking everything within him to just stay awake. Now that he was turned a different direction, he could see there was indeed an ambulance there, it must have just pulled up because the paramedics were just getting out of the vehicle and pulling out a stretcher.</p><p>The officer was talking quickly as he placed Changkyun on the stretcher, being strapped in so he wouldn't fall off during transport. Quickly, he was loaded into the back of the ambulance, assaulted by bright lights and a lot of white and chrome. He wanted to roll over to relieve the pressure placed on his back from laying flat, but being strapped down stopped that. Instead, he stared out the window of the ambulance door once they were closed, watching as Kihyun and the officer got into the patrol car to follow behind them. He barely heard any questions asked by the paramedic in the back with him. Changkyun listened more to the roar of the engine, focused on the sway of the ambulance which slowly lulled him back into a state of unconsciousness despite the paramedics pleas to stay awake.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Changkyun wasn't sure how long he had been out, he wasn't even certain when he had actually fallen asleep, but he knew that he was not in the ambulance anymore. He was waking up to bright lights and very white wall, the smell of antiseptic cleaner was heavy in the air making his stomach queasy. He was just closing his eyes once more when he opened them quickly once more. He shot up into an upright position only to have the blood rush right to his head. The room began to spin, his head throbbing from the sudden rush. Changkyun pressed his palm to his forehead, squeezing his eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the pain and sudden spin of the room.</p><p>"Hey, take it easy."</p><p>The sudden intrusive voice forced Changkyun to open his eyes. He looked towards the owner of the voice, Kihyun, he was getting up out of a chair and making his way over to the bed Changkyun currently sat in.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're safe. We're still in the hospital."</p><p>Changkyun slowly lowered his hand from his head, resting it in his lap. He turned his gaze away, it too falling to his lap where his hands now rested.</p><p>"Nowhere is safe for me. Not now."</p><p>He spoke softly, but his silence didn't last long when he noticed the watch missing from his wrist. Panic quickly rose within him, his eyes darting around the sterile room in search of the missing object.</p><p>"Where is it? Where's my watch?"</p><p>"You talking about this?"</p><p>Changkyun's eyes shot to Kihyun who now stood at the side of the bed holding his watch up. His eyes widened, Changkyun reaching out to snatch up the watch, but it was held just out of reach by Kihyun who refused to return it to its owner.</p><p>"Nope, I want answers."</p><p>"Answers? Answers to what!?"</p><p>Crossing his arms, Kihyun kept the watch tucked closely against himself. Changkyun could tell he wasn't getting his watch back anytime soon. That alone made his anxiety rise and a nervousness build within him. If he wasn't so exhausted and sore, Changkyun was certain he would have tackled Kihyun for his watch back. He was sure he could take him.</p><p>Kihyun scoffed, his gaze drifting to a spot on the wall as if he were thinking about his next words carefully. He looked back towards Changkyun with his accusatory gaze.</p><p>"What answers? How about for starters you tell me how you just so happened to pop out of nowhere. Or, what about those agents? They seemed pretty interested in you, they weren't from the insurance company were they?"</p><p>Kihyun was being far too nosey for his own good. Changkyun didn't want to involve Kihyun, he had already caused him enough pain, he didn't need to cause him any more. It was bad enough he had already inadvertently dragged Kihyun into all his drama, he didn't need to drag him deeper.</p><p>"I can't, please, just return my watch. It's important, I can't lose it."</p><p>"Uh-uh, not till I get the answers I want from you. People don't just pop up out of nowhere like you did. Does it have something to do with this watch?"</p><p>"Kihyun. . ."</p><p>Changkyun began, only to stop as the door opened and a man entered. At first he thought the man was a doctor, but looking at him, he was far from a doctor. Dark brown hair, black suit with white pinstripes, when he turned around he could see half his face was covered with a white surgical mask leaving his dark brown eyes to be the only thing he could see. Those dark brown eyes were watchful and calm causing Changkyun to gasp. Though he never saw his face, Changkyun knew this was the man from the apartment, and quite possibly the one from the factory.</p><p>The brick guy.</p><p>His eyes shifted between Changkyun and Kihyun, only to land on Kihyun with a seriousness Changkyun had only heard before and never seen.</p><p>"Please return the watch back to him, he's borrowing it from me for the time being."</p><p>"And who are you?"</p><p>Kihyun's stubbornness was coming through as he stared at the new male in the room.</p><p>"That doesn't matter, what matters is you return the watch to him."</p><p>Kihyun huffed, not wanting to hand over the watch, he wanted answers. He thrust his hand out, holding the watch out for Changkyun, who snatched it out of Kihyun's hand faster than anyone could blink. Changkyun secured the watch back onto his wrist, a bit disturbed by the fact he kept getting it taken from him or losing the watch far too easily.</p><p>"Seems you've really gotten yourself roughed up."</p><p>A forced laugh escaped Changkyun, a small nod his answer as he looked away from the mysterious man.</p><p>"Yeah, but thanks to Kihyun and a police officer I should be fine."</p><p>Changkyun looked up and back over towards the taller male, a smile forming on his lips, even if it was a weak attempt at one.</p><p>"You'd be fine if you didn't act like a human shield."</p><p>Scoffed Kihyun, crossing his arms once more, looking away from Changkyun. The man turned his gaze onto Kihyun, who looked rather irritated by his interruption.</p><p>"Thank you, for taking care of him. I do want him to be able to return home at some point."</p><p>Kihyun's attention quickly turned towards the lanky man, surprised by the sudden thanks he received.</p><p>"Uh. . .right. You're welcome."</p><p>Changkyun watched the interactions between Kihyun and their masked friend. It was amusing, but at the same time he could understand why Kihyun seemed so nervous and surprised. He was that way too when the man saved him the other day.</p><p>Changkyun's mind quickly jumped back to what the taller mad had said, curiosity forming upon his features, confusion beginning to mix in with the curiosity.</p><p>"At some point? Why can't I go home?"</p><p>Changkyun had been contemplating going back home, just stopping all this time travel business. It was wearing him out, not to mention, it was becoming a threat to his family and friends. Who knew that something so innocent would cause the biggest issues.</p><p>While awaiting his answers, Changkyun and Kihyun watched the taller man peek out the door. It was obvious to the two younger males that their masked friend was watching for something. Changkyun had a feeling what. . .or who, that something was. He just prayed they'd never find him here.</p><p>As the well dressed man closed the door, a sigh escaped from his lips. He turned, looking over his shoulder, eyes meeting with Changkyun.</p><p>"I'm sure you've noticed the men chasing you as of late?"</p><p>"Yeah...they're kinda hard to miss."</p><p>The man nodded when he got the acknowledgment he was looking for he sighed.</p><p>"These men are from an agency created sometime in the near future. They are dead set on stealing these watches and stopping time travel for good. However, I feel they have other plans than just ending it."</p><p>"Time travel!?"</p><p>Kihyun shrieked in surprise, his eyes wide with confusion. Both Changkyun and the suited man turned their attention onto Kihyun. Changkyun nodded, looking towards their masked friend for a brief second before returning his gaze back onto Kihyun.</p><p>"It's how I popped up when I did. Sometimes the landing is a bit unpredictable."</p><p>Both men could see Kihyun's wheels turning in his head, time travel an intriguing topic, and one Kihyun wanted to explore.</p><p>"It doesn't really change anything. You can try, but the ultimate result will always be the same."</p><p>Kihyun's head snapped up, his gaze drifting from the ground he was staring at while thinking, back to the man in the suit. It wouldn't change anything? How was that possible, it was time travel. Couldn't it change what happened overall?</p><p>"Anyways, I've been trying to figure out how to put an end to this agency, and in the process you've been pulled into all the chaos, I apologize for that."</p><p>From what Changkyun was gathering, this man wasn't even supposed to have the watch either. So, if that was the case, who did the watch actually belong to?</p><p>"If you didn't mean to drag us into this, why was this left at my brother's cafe?"</p><p>The question had been slipping in and out of his mind as of late, wondering just who it had been left for. Aside from that one, Changkyun had quite a few other thoughts and questions swirling around in his mind. Most regarding his older brother and just what was happening every time he jumped the time stream. He wanted his own answers, and he wanted them as soon as possible.</p><p>"And, how do they know about my brother? Is he safe? I was told he hasn't been at the Traveler, and they threatened his life."</p><p>The masked man shook his head, he honestly didn't know how to answer those questions. So, he decided to try with the first answer that popped into his head.</p><p>"I. . .I don't know. They've either done their research or you've been deceived by someone you know at some point."</p><p>"Deceived!? But by who?"</p><p>He didn't get his answer though because their taller friend was peeking out the door again.</p><p>"The Traveler? Are you Minhyuk's little brother?"</p><p>Changkyun turned his eyes onto Kihyun and nodded. Did Kihyun know his brother too? It seemed like everyone knew his brother in some form.</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>"Ah, I haven't seen him in so long. We use to hang out when we were teenagers."</p><p>Kihyun smiled, but both their attention was brought back to the man peeking out the door as a curse left his lips, sounding a lot like a hiss.</p><p>"Shit. . ."</p><p>The mystery man quickly closed the door behind him, spinning around to face the two younger men. He moved quickly to the side of Changkyun's bed, confusion and worry crossing Changkyun and Kihyun's faces. Both were clueless as to what was going on, Changkyun, however, was getting a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the taller man put the safety bar down and unhooked the IV line. As he did, his eyes locked with Changkyun's confirming the younger boy's bad feeling.</p><p>"Time to go?"</p><p>"Time to go."</p><p>The man confirmed Changkyun's question by restating it as a simple statement. Changkyun understood what was going on, they needed to get out of there and leave as quickly as possible. Staying there, they were boxed in and sitting ducks.</p><p>"Kihyun was it?"</p><p>Snapping from his very shocked and confused thoughts, lost as to what was going on, Kihyun nodded slowly as he stared blankly at the taller man.</p><p>"Get into the bag of his things, grab his jacket and flannel. Bring them here."</p><p>Kihyun turned and grabbed the articles of clothing asked of him, bringing them quickly over to Changkyun and their masked friend. The taller man helped Changkyun slide on his flannel and jacket, glad that the hospital had issued actual pajamas rather than the gown. He helped Changkyun slide from the bed, steadying him on his wobbly legs, which was most likely thanks to whatever drugs he had been given.</p><p>The three men made their way to the door, Kihyun taking the taller males place, keeping a hand on Changkyun to make sure he stayed upright. The masked man looked out the door, glancing down both ends of the hallway. Doctors and nurses moved between each room, checking on patients as they should be. However, its was one doctor at the far and standing near the nurses station that had caught his attention. He was speaking with a group of men all dressed in black suits, one of those men having their head wrapped in a white bandage.</p><p>"This way, stay close."</p><p>The taller man led the two younger boys out of the hospital room and into the hallway. The trio turned, heading the opposite direction of the agents that were speaking with the doctor. Attempting to blend in with everyone else, the trio began their trek down the hallway, Kihyun continuing to steady Changkyun a bit on his tired and wobbly legs.</p><p>"Hey! Stop right there!"</p><p>They were still seen.</p><p>The sound of footsteps on the hospitals tiled floor sent all three men racing down the hall. Changkyun was very much panicked. He was still coming off the high from the pain killers the doctors were feeding him through his IV, but he had injuries that would definitely slow him down. Kihyun was freaked out over the whole ordeal, only a few hours ago he was being dropped off by Jooheon after their yearly trip, now he was being chased by government agents. The only person who seemed calm was the man leading them out of that hospital.</p><p>"Changkyun! Stop running!"</p><p>His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as that voice reached his ears. His eyes wide in shock, the world around him seemed to slow down to a crawl. Changkyun struggled to get his feet to stop running, stop the momentum propelling him forward. He slowly came to a screeching halt, his slippers nearly coming off his feet as he turned around, Kihyun and the taller man pulled away from him. Their cries towards him to follow when they realized he wasn't, they all fell on deaf ears, the only thing he was focused on was the man running down the hall after them at the head of the group of agents.</p><p>It couldn't be. . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took both Kihyun and the masked male to get Changkyun moving, tugging him from his suddenly stunned state. When he did begin to move, the three of them made their way towards the exit at the back of the hospital. The masked man pushed open the door, the alarm system triggering, the alarm wailing away letting people know the fire escape exit was breached. The trio darted out the door as fast as they could, ignoring the overly loud alarms and racing into the shadows of a nearby alleyway. None of them looked back, their only focus was to get away from the agents hot on their trail.</p><p>As they reached a darkened corner of the alley, away from prying eyes, Changkyun lost the will to just continue and collapsed to his knees. The damp ground wetting the knees down of the pants Changkyun currently wore, though it seemed to have gone unnoticed. His breath was coming in short, uneven gasps as if he was beginning to hyperventilate. Kihyun was hunched over, hands planted firmly upon his knees as he tried to catch his breath from the running they had just done.</p><p>Despite the lack of breath, Kihyun was still at Changkyun's side faster than a humming bird could fly, making sure he was alright. Especially with his current injuries still healing.</p><p>The man that had led them into the alleyway was leaned back against one of the nearby building walls, head leaned back with his eyes closed. He was gulping in air, trying to get his breathing to a normal rhythm than the sporadic out of breath one he seemed to have. His eyes shot open and slowly, he turned his attention onto the two younger males, specifically Changkyun.</p><p>"What the hell happened back there."</p><p>Changkyun shook his head, unable to believe what he had seen, it couldn't have been real. It had to be a trick his mind was playing on him, maybe his head injury was worse than doctors were saying and he was imagining things. That had to be the explanation.</p><p>"It can't be. . .it can't. . .he wouldn't. . ."</p><p>Changkyun muttered to himself breathlessly.</p><p>Kihyun moved from beside Changkyun, to kneel down in front of him, his hands reaching out to rest upon either of the younger man's cheeks. He gently turned Changkyun's head so they were staring directly at one another.</p><p>"Kyun, look at me. You need to breath and tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Having no other choice but to look at Kihyun, he locked eyes with him, staring through the tears that distorted his vision. He was making an attempt to breath a normal rhythm while calming down so he could focus on actually talking. One thing he didn't understand though, was how someone who had just lost someone dear to them and got dragged into chaos no their own, could still smile like Kihyun could.</p><p>"He. . .he. . .it was him. . ."</p><p>"Him who? Kyun, you're going to have to be more specific."</p><p>Pulling out of Kihyun's grasp, Changkyun let his head fall back in pure frustration. It took a good couple minutes to compose himself, but when he did, Changkyun hesitated in speaking. He was afraid of speaking the name, not wanting to validate who he saw. Saying his name would only make what he saw real, and he just couldn't do that.</p><p>"It was HIM. . ."</p><p>Lowering his head, eyes landing back onto Kihyun, he was hit by a sudden wave of guilt once more. The worry that mixed with the confusion was evident in Kihyun's eyes. Changkyun wished that people would stop worrying about him, he didn't deserve it. Not after all he's done.</p><p>"Wonho, it was Wonho! I thought. . .I. . .I thought he was my friend."</p><p>Understanding quickly slammed into Kihyun, now he knew why Changkyun had been so upset. If he actually knew one of the agents, the betrayal and pain he must be feeling right now would have to be immense. His attention moved to their tall, lanky, masked friend only to be hit by a rush of confusion. The guy wasn't around, nowhere in that alleyway, he had left Changkyun and himself there alone.</p><p>Shaking his head, Kihyun knew he couldn't worry about that right now. Right now, he needed to get Changkyun taken care of.</p><p>"Let's go back to my place, gets you settled down a bit, hm?"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>Changkyun sobbed, shaking his throbbing head slowly.</p><p>"I don't want you involved."</p><p>A soft chuckle slipped from Kihyun, his eyes lowered to the ground. A small smile graced his lips as he raised his head and turned it onto Changkyun.</p><p>"I'm already involved, Kyun. I became involved the moment you. . ."</p><p>Stopping himself, Kihyun released a rather shaky breath, it being his turn to try and compose himself. Changkyun knew what Kihyun was going to say even before he said it, or didn't say it.</p><p>"Don't say it, I already know."</p><p>The breathy whisper escaped Changkyun on a sigh, his gaze averted, unable to look at Kihyun right now.</p><p>"Not your place, though. I don't want them to find you or where you live."</p><p>"That's sweet, but I feel its too late for that. Come on, let's at least get you something cleaner to wear."</p><p>That gentle and calm smile never left Kihyun making Changkyun wish he himself could smile that way, especially after all he has been through.</p><p>Changkyun slowly pushed himself up off his knees to stand, his gaze darting around the very quiet alleyway. Where had the taller man gone?</p><p>"He left, I don't know when, but we're on our own for now."</p><p>"He seems to be really good at that. Popping up when you need him the most, and disappearing just as quickly as he appeared."</p><p>Without saying another word, the two carefully made their way out of the alleyway and out into the open. They joined the day to day people walking the sidewalk, Kihyun leading Changkyun towards the nearest shop so they could get him out of his hospital garb.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>After spending quite a few minutes in the store, getting some pretty odd stares the entire time, Changkyun was walking out beside Kihyun with an entirely new attire. Instead of the hospital pajamas, he now wore a simple white T-shirt he paired with a red light weight plaid button down, a pair of black jeans with rips in the knees and to finish it off, a pair of black canvas sneakers. It was definitely far more comfortable than the hospital attire he had been wearing.</p><p>The duo had made their way to Kihyun's place, hoping it would give them some sort of cover and safety from those agents. As the pair walked up the stairs and into the apartment, Changkyun stopped just short of entering the threshold, waiting for Kihyun to lead the way fully inside. He didn't want to seem like an over eager guest ready to go snooping through his hosts things. When he did motion fit Changkyun to follow, neither male removed their shoes, refusing to be caught unprepared and off guard. They wanted to be ready for anything that might come their way.</p><p>"Just make yourself comfortable, I'll go get some food started."</p><p>Changkyun turned his attention to Kihyun, watching him walk over to the open kitchen. The guy reminded him of a mother hen, always ready to take care of people no matter what.</p><p>Moving further into the apartment, he realized it was just a small studio apartment. The kitchen sitting at the far end of the living space, the furniture was strategically placed to form a makeshift living room near the center of the apartment. The bedroom was a bed and dresser hidden behind a white folding screen, cutting it off from the rest of the apartment. There was one other door sitting close to where the 'bedroom' was, Changkyun assuming it was the bathroom. The space was just big enough for at least one or two people to live comfortably.</p><p>Slowly, Changkyun walked over towards the love seat, carefully sitting down and signing gently. He leaned forward a bit, his elbows resting upon his knees, face buried in his hands. He was praying the pain medicine would wear off soon, he hated the groggy feeling that it was giving him.</p><p>"Chicken fine?"</p><p>Changkyun slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine."</p><p>Lifting his gaze, he looked over towards Kihyun to see exactly what it was he was doing. He watched as Kihyun rustled around in the cabinets, probably gathering the items he needed for the chicken he asked about. As good as the chicken sounded, Changkyun had other things on his mind. Things he just could not ignore no matter how much he wanted to, even if food was a must right now.</p><p>"So, is there anything you won't eat, and what about to drink. . ."</p><p>Snapping from his thoughts, Changkyun took Kihyun's distracted self as a way to sneak out of there. He turned the dial on the watch, slowly watching the numbers move up in years. Without hesitating, he quickly pressed the dial on the side, vanishing from where he had been sitting in Kihyun's living room.</p><p>Kihyun turned mid-sentence, stopping only when he realized Changkyun wasn't there. His eyes darted around the apartment as if he was going to find him roaming around, however, he was nowhere in sight.</p><p>"Kyun?"</p><p>He called out, maybe Changkyun had gone to the bathroom. When no answer came, a groan escaped from between his lips.</p><p>"Dammit."</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Changkyun appeared in nearly the same spot he had time warped away from the previous day. He could still see the way Wonho ran towards him, begging him to stay put. The thought made his chest hurt and his eyes to water, reminding himself that there was a possibility Wonho could have betrayed him, which was why he was back in the year 2017.</p><p>The cars were in a larger abundance compared to the previous day and people were crowding the streets more as well. Changkyun was pretty certain a large number of those people saw him appear out of thin air, but at this point, he could care less. He was already the center of attention for some government agency, why not add in the people around him? It wasn't like they could do much to him.</p><p>He turned, running down the sidewalk, pushing through the sea of people that occupied them. Curses and shrieks were thrown in Changkyun's direction as he nearly toppled over a young couple far more interested in themselves than the people walking around them.</p><p>Ignoring their angry curses, Changkyun disappeared around the corner heading directly for the residential area. There was only one person he knew that could and would answer the one question swirling in his mind.</p><p>"Where is he!?"</p><p>Shownu jumped out of his seat, whipping around, ready to defend himself from the sudden intruder busting into his house. The moment his eyes landed on Changkyun, his body relaxed, but worry immediately set in when he saw the bandage wrapped around his head. Quickly, Shownu moved around the couch, meeting a breathless Changkyun at the front door.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>Changkyun watched the confusion rush over Shownu's worried features, almost eclipsing the worry and wiping it out. His eyes widened with urgency when Shownu didn't respond right away.</p><p>"Hyung!?"</p><p>"Where is who?"</p><p>He couldn't believe it. Either Shownu was playing stupid or he really didn't know.</p><p>"Wonho! Where is Wonho!?"</p><p>Desperation shot into Changkyun's eyes, practically begging the older male for answer. Shownu shook his head, his hands coming to rest upon Changkyun's upper arms.</p><p>"He's not here. He said he was going home. Now, what happened to you?"</p><p>So, he did know?</p><p>That didn't make any sense though, if Wonho went home, then how did he not only see, but hear him? There was no doubt in his mind, no more to question, it had to be Wonho that was chasing him in the hospital. It was at that moment, realization hit him square in the face. It was the only thing he could think of.</p><p>Wonho had been giving away his location.</p><p>He had been the only one up until now that knew who his brother was and where to find him. He was the only one who really knew where he would run to if he got into trouble, Wonho knew so much about him, it was undeniable that he had been giving away information about him.</p><p>Changkyun's breathing began to come in quick short gasps as a panic attack began to assault him. They knew everything about him, nowhere was safe for him.</p><p>"Whoa whoa, come sit down, you need to calm down before you pass out."</p><p>Shownu knew a panic attack when he saw one, and something regarding Wonho had brought this one on rather quickly. He moved to stand beside Changkyun, wrapping an arm around him. The reaction he got was not the one he was expecting, in fact, it was the exact opposite.</p><p>Changkyun cried out, jolting ahead a few steps just to escape Shownu's grasp. Confusion and worry had returned to the older male's face as he stared at the sobbing teen before him.</p><p>"No, I can't stay."</p><p>The sob broke free from Changkyun as he slowly righted himself from his hunched over position. Tears sparkled in his eyes as his breathing slowed slightly, his attention on Shownu. Desperation mixed with an apologetic sadness swirled deep within his dark eyes. How could he tell Shownu what happened? That it was Wonho who had kept updating the agents about his location? On top of that, he had given Wonho one of the watches, and now it was in the hands of the agents.</p><p>"You can and you will. I'm not going to have you running around in such a panicked state. Now sit."</p><p>Changkyun was about to open his mouth to spew out another protest, but the pensive look he was given shut him up really fast. He lowered his head and turned towards where Shownu had just come from, heading straight for the couch.</p><p>He sat down, his arms resting on his knees with his hands resting loosely between his legs. His gaze was locked on the floor as Shownu joined him on the couch. Changkyun refused to look up, he didn't want to see all the emotions that would be on Shownu's face. He had seen too many that shouldn't be felt towards him.</p><p>"It was Wonho. . ."</p><p>Changkyun's voice was barely above a whisper, having his head down made it that much more harder to hear what he was saying.</p><p>"What? It sounded like you said 'It was Wonho'."</p><p>Lifting his gaze, Changkyun turned his sad eyes onto Shownu. Shownu was up and off the couch, pacing the room when he saw the look in Changkyun's eyes. He knew what was happening, Shownu didn't want to believe what he was just told either. He was probably trying to think of some other explanation than the simple one he was given not two seconds ago.</p><p>"No, no. . .not Wonho. He wouldn't do this."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't want to believe it either. I saw him though."</p><p>Changkyun was apologizing even though he didn't do anything wrong. He watched as Shownu raked his fingers through his hair, frustrated over what he had just learned. Shownu quickly reclaimed his seat beside Changkyun and got serious as he looked at the younger male.</p><p>"Kyunnie, you need to tell me what all happened to you and when you saw Wonho. I can't help or begin to understand until you do."</p><p>As much as he didn't want to, he felt he owed Shownu an explanation. Especially after running off only to return all banged up and accusing Wonho of something insane. Slowly, Changkyun nodded his head, turning his gaze back onto the floor. He couldn't look Shownu in the eyes, afraid if he did he would lose all will to explain everything.</p><p>"Okay, I guess it all started after I caused a car accident. . ."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was difficult to look Shownu in the eyes while explaining what all had happened between the accident and leaving the hospital. The emotions were so evident, easily distinguished as they washed over Shownu's features. It killed Changkyun to see them, but it was the disbelief and sadness that really upset him. He didn't like seeing either of them swirling within the pained expression on Shownu's face. He never wanted to upset the older male, but it seemed so inevitable at this point.</p><p>"I just. . .you're absolutely sure?"</p><p>Changkyun nodded, he himself having asked the same exact question numerous times since he left the hospital. He didn't want to believe what had been right in front of him.</p><p>"I can't believe it. Why would he do such a thing?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Changkyun closed his eyes as a sigh slowly slipped from between his slightly parted lips.</p><p>"I don't know, I didn't exactly stop to ask."</p><p>"And after he. . ."</p><p>"Don't say it, it just makes it worse."</p><p>Changkyun knew where Shownu was going with that sentence, and he didn't want to hear it finished. His heart had already taken quite the blow, numerous times in the past couple of days. He didn't know how much more he could actually take at this point. Any hopes of pursuing that relationship seemed shattered by the most recent events. The thought had brought fresh tears to his eyes, blurring his vision once more.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Wiping away the building tears, Changkyun nodded at them given apology. Shownu hadn't meant any harm by it, he had only been stating facts on the matter. That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.</p><p>"It's okay. You didn't mean any harm by it."</p><p>"Still, I shouldn't have. . ."</p><p>Something had caught Shownu's attention, pulling it from Changkyun to something outside. Changkyun followed his gaze towards the window, peering out it to try and see whatever had caught his attention. Curiosity rushed into his eyes as he turned back towards Shownu, flashing that curiosity fully onto him.</p><p>"Wha. . ."</p><p>"Shh, just be quiet a moment."</p><p>The seriousness laced around the whispered demand sent Changkyun on high alert. He moved to stand, wanting to investigate whatever had caught Shownu's attention, but the older male's hand upon his shoulder stopped him from doing so. Changkyun's eyes shot over towards Shownu, meeting his equally serious gaze with a silent question of, 'why'. His only response was a shake of Shownu's head as he pressed a finger to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet as if words hadn't been enough.</p><p>"You need to get out of here."</p><p>"But. . ."</p><p>The whispered order took Changkyun by complete surprise. The seriousness that each word held, reflected in Shownu's tense gaze. That very look silenced any words that wanted to roll off of Changkyun's tongue. Sending one more glance towards the window, Changkyun slowly nodded his head and stood up as quickly as his injuries would allow him to do.</p><p>"Hyung, please stay safe."</p><p>Changkyun walked over and wrapped his arms around Shownu, hugging him in what felt like the last time he would see the older male.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, you just worry about keeping yourself safe. . .and in one piece."</p><p>Shownu returned the hug, the very action comforting to Changkyun. A chuckle escaped from Changkyun, despite the lack of humor it held. Letting go of Shownu, Changkyun let out a heavy sigh and reached for the dial on his watch. Just as he did, both his and Shownu's attention was forced to the front door as it flew open. It crashed against the wall, the door knob embedding itself within the wall. Changkyun's eyes widened at the sudden wave of deja-vu. If the door wasn't enough, the flood of men in black suits was enough to bring forth an onslaught of deja-vu.</p><p>"Kyunnie, you need to go. . .now!"</p><p>Jumping at the panicked tone in Shownu's voice, Changkyun turned the dial back to the year he had come from earlier. Just a couple years prior to now, where he caused the accident. His eyes shot up and locked on Shownu, fear and panic in his eyes mirroring that of the older males.</p><p>"Stay safe, hyung. We will see each other again."</p><p>Managing to choke out his words, Changkyun stared at Shownu, tears forming in his eyes. He was absolutely terrified to leave him there with all those men. He looked down, pressing the dial on the watch, disappearing from Shownu's living room only to reappear in the sway of what appeared to be a subway car.</p><p>Confusion welled up inside him as the silver from the chrome and steel made the empty car glimmer in the bright lights. It was almost blindingly overwhelming at how bright the lights were in the subway car.</p><p>Letting his eyes adjust and roam over the interior a bit, Changkyun moved to one side of the car, peering through the window into the next car. It looked almost identical to the one he was in, right down to the single occupant inside the car. It wasn't just any 'ol occupant either. The suit, his brown hair, Changkyun recognized him as the man who had helped him get out of all those tight spots more times than he cared to count.</p><p>He pressed a hand against the cool glass of the window, looking out to either side, trying to make sense as to what subway track he was on. Of course, the darkness that filled either side told him nothing more than he was probably in a tunnel and traveling at a very fast rate.</p><p>As he shifted his gaze back towards the other occupant, their eyes met, Changkyun freezing in place unable to tear his gaze away. Now that he could see him, not just the back of his head or with a face mask, he could tell he was a very attractive guy. With his full lips and kind eyes, not to mention his height, he could have passed as a very successful model if he hadn't been running everywhere.</p><p>Changkyun was startled from his thoughts as the man stood from where he was seated. He could see the recognition speed through the taller male's wide eyes, he knew who he was looking at. It was also very evident that the man was just as surprised as he was about being there. Changkyun was getting the feeing he was not supposed to be there.</p><p>Fidgeting with the watch, Changkyun quickly adjusted the dial to the year he was supposed to get to. He tore his gaze from the model-esque man and shifted it down to the watch so he could see what he was doing. He looked back up, and for a brief second, saw confusion and panic shoot across the taller male's features. His own eyes becoming apologetic as he pressed in the dial. Changkyun quickly vanished from the subway car, leaving tall, thin and handsome alone once more.</p><p>He reappeared just outside of an alleyway, clothing lines hung high above his head so people could hang their drying laundry, and silence echoed around him. That very silence proving to Changkyun just how alone he truly was at that moment.</p><p>Hanging his head, it was a brief second before it was snapping back up, gaze snapping over his shoulder wide eyed. He stared into the winding alleyway for a brief second, the sound unmistakable. The sound of someone time warping, whether to or from he couldn't tell, but someone had just time warped somewhere nearby.</p><p>Changkyun turned, darting into the maze that lay before him in search of where the sound had originated from. That sounded easier said than done, but as he was about to pass by one of the side entrances to the alleyway he was forced to a screeching halt. Standing there, black hair and a tan jacket, staggering slightly as if knocked off kilter. . .it couldn't be. Changkyun's breath caught, not because he knew who the raven haired male was, but more-so the object clutched tightly in the male's hand.</p><p>He had a watch, just like the one secured on his wrist. No. . .identical to the one on his wrist.</p><p>His feet moved before his brain could even process what he was doing, reaching the male just as his confused and startled gaze drifted towards something to the left of him. As the raven haired male stumbled back, Changkyun darted from his hiding spot and took his brother by the wrist. From the corner of his eyes, Changkyun could tell what had startled his brother. Standing at the nearby corner, a small group of agents had set their eyes on Minhyuk. There had to be at least two or three of them, maybe more, but Changkyun wasn't about to stick around to actually count the exact number.</p><p>For a brief second, Changkyun's eyes met Minhyuk's wide eyed disbelief. He knew Minhyuk had questions, but he didn't give his older brother the chance to ask questions. Changkyun turned back in the direction he had appeared from, bolting back into the alleyway while tugging Minhyuk along behind him. The familiar sounds of footsteps hitting pavement echoed around the brothers as they weaved their way through the alleyway maze in an attempt to lose the men pursuing them.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>A few short minutes had passed, but to Minhyuk and Changkyun it felt like they had just run a marathon. The two sat across from one another, their backs leaned against the building walls. Their breaths came in quick short gasps as they attempted to regulate their breathing after the running they both did. When their eyes met, both males gave a breathless chuckle as if being chased was the funniest thing ever. In reality, they were just imagining their younger years when they would run through the alleyways just for the heck of it.</p><p>"Is it really you? I'm not just dreaming this?"</p><p>Changkyun stared quietly, a laugh bursting out of him from his brother's question.</p><p>"Yeah, its me. Its been awhile."</p><p>"Been awhile? A couple years is more than a while, little brother."</p><p>Minhyuk pushed away from the wall, crawling over to Changkyun, too tired from all the running to get up and actually walk like a normal person. He flung his arms around Changkyun, hugging onto him tightly, afraid if he loosened his grip any his little brother would disappear once more.</p><p>"Why didn't you come home? I've been so worried."</p><p>Even hearing the question, Changkyun was unable to answer as a whimper forced its way out of him. The sound startling Minhyuk, the older of the two siblings pulling back finally getting a good look at his younger brother. Changkyun had his eyes screwed shut, tears sitting just in the outer corners of his eyes. Concern and worry washed over Minhyuk like a flash flood sweeping over an unsuspecting town.</p><p>"What happened to you!?"</p><p>Changkyun flinched at his older brother's shrieking question. He was surprised it took Minhyuk this long to notice the bandage wrapped around his head, the ones on his back still hidden from view.</p><p>Slowly opening his tear filled eyes, Changkyun looked up to meet Minhyuk's worried gaze. He watched as his brothers eyes scanned over him from head to toe, anxiously awaiting an answer.</p><p>"It's a very long story."</p><p>"Yeah, well. . .I think we've got the time now. I want to know where you've been, what happened to you, ands who were those men?"</p><p>"Well. . ."</p><p>Changkyun explained what had happened to him, along with everything Minhyuk had asked him to explain. He began with finding the watch in the cafe, he mentioned places he had traveled, the car wreck which led to his current injuries. The agents, he still knew very little about them, but he explained to his brother what was explained to him about the agents. Changkyun could easily pinpoint the emotions that were crossing over his brothers face. He was surprised Minhyuk's head didn't explode since there were so many that swirled across his features as he explained.</p><p>Minhyuk looked down at the watch he held in his hands, identical to the one his little brother wore upon his wrist. He swiveled to sit beside Changkyun, shaking his head in utter disbelief as he worked to wrap his mind around everything.</p><p>"So. . .they won't stop till they have this?"</p><p>Nodding, Changkyun sighed slowly, looking towards the watch his older brother was holding.</p><p>"Yeah, they want all forms of time travel destroyed and will probably do anything and everything to make sure it happens. Though that's just speculation, there is the possibility that they want it for their own plans."</p><p>"Their own plans?"</p><p>"I don't know what it could be. I wasn't told specifics."</p><p>"Right. . ."</p><p>Minhyuk looked over towards his brother, the tiredness obvious on Changkyun's face. He knew what Changkyun had told him, but. . .what kind of hell had these men put his little brother through?</p><p>"Minhyuk-hyung, please get rid of that watch as soon as you can. Go home, just get rid of it."</p><p>"Then you do the same, come home."</p><p>The seriousness in Minhyuk's voice had taken him by surprise, normally he was so gentle when speaking. A sadness washed over Changkyun, reflecting plainly in his dark brown eyes. He had contemplated numerous times about going home, forgetting all of this ever happened. He stopped each time because Minhyuk's safety had always crossed his mind and he couldn't see his brother ever getting hurt. Not to mention, he himself was already far too deep in this time travel shenanigans.</p><p>"Min, I can't. I can't go home just yet, it's not safe."</p><p>"Then I come with you."</p><p>The desperation and heartbreak that was mixing with the fear Minhyuk was feeling was plain to see on his face. It took everything within his tired body not to break down and give in. Changkyun shook his head, a little too quickly as he became a tad disoriented from the movement.</p><p>"I can't, you can't. . .you'd only get hurt if you come. . ."</p><p>"No one's going anywhere."</p><p>The intrusive voice caused both Changkyun and Minhyuk to jump. Their eyes wide, shot towards the owner of the voice. Minhyuk's hand quickly found Changkyun's, holding it tightly as he stared at the agent that stood in front of them. Changkyun's heart thundered in his chest as the agents quickly converged upon them, the one speaking to them aimed a gun directly at them, probably so they'd comply easier.</p><p>"You've had us chasing you around quite a bit these days, given us the slip, but not this time."</p><p>Changkyun felt Minhyuk move as close as he could, doing something with his hands. He was too preoccupied staring down the barrel of the gun he couldn't focus on what Minhyuk was doing with their hands.</p><p>"Now, the watches or suffer the consequences."</p><p>They weren't playing around anymore, Changkyun could easily tell, especially with firearms being present.</p><p>"Your choice."</p><p>The click of the gun being cocked sounded so loud in Changkyun's ears, he barely noticed Minhyuk whispering to him. He could have swore he said something about time and escaping, but he couldn't be completely certain. Changkyun's hand tightened around Minhyuk's, his attention never leaving the agents standing in front of them. There were three total now, and who knew how many other agents were hidden around the area to make sure they didn't escape?</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing there?"</p><p>The alarm in the agent's voice broke Changkyun from his fear induced stun, forcing his gaze towards Minhyuk for a second before quickly returning it to the agent in front of him.</p><p>"Getting out of here."</p><p>The words were so certain, so absolute, Changkyun wanted to believe what his brother was saying. Even behind the dark sunglasses the agents wore, Changkyun could tell they figured out what his brother was up to.</p><p>As Minhyuk pressed the dial, the sound of the gun firing twice echoed around the alleyway. The agent stood there fuming, his gun smoking from being freshly fired was still held tightly in his hand. One of the bullets was lodged within the wall itself, a dark hole shielding it, holding it hostage within the stone. The agent ran a frustrated hand through his short hair. A frustrated growl was ripped from his throat as he began to walk away from the scene.</p><p>"Clean this up. . ."</p><p>The frustrated agent ordered as he walked away, one of the two still standing around answering back.</p><p>"Sir. . ."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyuk appeared at an empty bus stop, the very one he had been sitting at when he decided to go back in time. His eyes darted around the dark, empty street. The streetlights were the only thing illuminating the area around him, giving some light to the darkness. That's when he realized he was alone, Changkyun wasn't there beside him. Minhyuk raked his fingers through his raven hair, gaze dropping to the watch he still held in his hand. He was planning on jumping back, but all ideas of doing so were shot down when he saw the bullet lodged in the face of the watch.</p><p>That could have been his hand, or even his life.</p><p>The color drained from Minhyuk's face, the fact a small watch had saved his life didn't do anything to settle his nerves or anxiety. In fact, it only raised them. One millimeter to either direction and the bullet could have been lodged within him at that very moment. His thoughts jumped to Changkyun, what had happened to him? He wasn't there with him. . .what had happened to Changkyun?</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Changkyun sat frozen, eyes wide, the color drained completely from his face. His heart raced in his chest, body trembling in pure fright. The gun had gone off, lodging a bullet in the wall, right beside his head. Changkyun could still feel the searing heat of the bullet nipping at his cheek from the bullet speeding passed his head. Terrified tears trailed down Changkyun's cheeks, yet no sobs ever broke free from him. He sat completely still, too afraid to move or make a single sound. He didn't want the gun to go off again and the next time be his head that was hit. He was too young to die.</p><p>The agent with the gun walked out of the alleyway, holstering the weapon as he directed people away from trying to sneak a peek into the alleyway. One of the three agents reached down, tugging the watch free from Changkyun's trembling wrist. The man grasped his upper arm, startling Changkyun as he was tugged off the ground and to his feet. The third agent was left with the task of digging the bullet out of the wall. No remains were to be left, they didn't want local authorities getting into it and sticking their nose where it didn't belong.</p><p>The agent holding onto Changkyun's arm pulled him down the alleyway towards where the gun happy agent was doing some serious crowd control.</p><p>"We have the watch, what do we do about him?"</p><p>Trigger happy turned around giving Changkyun a good once over before returning his attention back towards his fellow agent. He stalled, lost in thought until a decision was made. The man jutted his thumb over his shoulder towards the awaiting SUV sat parked against the sidewalk.</p><p>"Take him back to headquarters, if he has this watch he could help us track down Chae."</p><p>Chae? Who in the world was Chae?</p><p>Changkyun's mind kicked into gear, finally working again, searching his memory for any mention of this Chae person. His eyes shot to the watch the agent had confiscated from him, mind reeling from all his thinking. Was he talking about the guy that created the watch, the man who saved him all those times? Was it the man on the subway train? Was that Chae? Changkyun's mind was going a million miles a second. It had to be him these guys were talking about, but how was he supposed to help? He didn't know the guy, not like these agents thought he did. He had only spoken to him a couple of times, even then he didn't learn much about the guy.</p><p>By the time Changkyun's thoughts came back to the present, he was already sitting in the back seat of the SUV. It was almost as if his body was on autopilot, moving around on his own though his mind and attention were all there. Changkyun hadn't even realized he had been moved to the SUV when he was, zoning out was dangerous and he needed to stop doing so. His eyes drifted towards the front seat where the driver was currently sitting. Finally, these guys were learning, though he figured that was due to him and his grand theft auto of their last vehicle.</p><p>The car door slamming beside Changkyun had him jumping, gaze darting towards the window beside him. The agent was just turning away, walking towards the passenger seat in front of him. Changkyun could have tried opening the doors, escape from the vehicle, but he had this sneaking suspicion he wouldn't have gotten far if he tried.</p><p>"Head back to headquarters, they want to question him about Chae."</p><p>There they went with the Chae guy again. These agents were going to learn rather fast that he didn't know anything about this Chae person. He wasn't going to be much help to find him, he wouldn't have been even if he did know something. Changkyun wasn't one to rat out someone who had saved his life on multiple occasions.</p><p>As the car was put into drive, Changkyun slowly shifted his attention towards the window once more. He watched the people on the sidewalk, oblivious as to what had just went down. Everything seemed to just. . .slow down. The future. . .his future, for the first time in his life, scared him.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>The drive was extremely uneventful, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the carpeted floor of the SUV. Changkyun had stated out the window watching as the city turned into forest, and forest turned into never ending fields. At some point, Changkyun allowed himself to fall asleep, he wasn't sure for how long. When he awoke again, the agents had switched seats and darkness had claimed the world around them.</p><p>They were making their approach to a rather large looking facility of some sort. Electric fences that circled the property, military guards posted every few feet around the gate, and large bright lights lit up the area like the sun was shining all the time. They really didn't want anyone to get in, or maybe it was to keep people from getting out.</p><p>The gates opened, letting the black SUV through and onto facility grounds. Changkyun let his eyes roam around the exterior of the building, the black lettering on one building 'Chrono Technologies &amp; Science' was written boldly where everyone could see it plainly. So that must have been who these people were working for, but he had never heard of this group before. It was like they existed in a plane of nonexistence. As they pulled up beside the massive structure, Changkyun imagined the maze-like hallways and the many rooms those hallways held. The rise and fall of the many floors that made up the interior of Chrono.</p><p>Changkyun came out of his thoughts as they came to a stop, another agent coming up to the car and pulling open his door. He was tugged from the car by his upper arm, hissing slightly from the tug on his back it created. He stumbled out of the vehicle, tripping over his feet as he tried to keep up. The small group made their way towards the large steel door that made up the entrance to the facility, a small keypad just to the right of the door. With a quick succession of numbers pressed, the shrieking from the door scraping along the ground as it opened wide for them. It revealed its bright interior, nearly blinding Changkyun in the process.</p><p>The white walls and overly clean scent reminded Changkyun of the hospital he had been in not too long ago. The only difference, there were people in black suits walking around here rather than in lab coats with stethoscopes. Changkyun felt like he left reality and entered a Men in Black movie, and he was the alien under scrutiny.</p><p>He was ushered through the hallways, taken straight to a room towards the back of the main part of the building. The lights were dimmed, which was a nice change from blinding, but it gave the walls a grey hue. A single table sat in the middle of the room, two chairs sitting opposite on either side of the table. Changkyun was made to occupy one of those chairs as he waited for the agents to return. His attention snapped towards the door as a single male came crashing through it.</p><p>That person, however, just had to be Wonho. . .didn't it?</p><p>"Thank god you're alright."</p><p>Wonho made his way towards the frightened young man seated in the chair. What he wasn't expecting was the reaction he would receive, though he should have. Changkyun jumped out of the chair faster than should be capable, quickly backing himself up against the far wall.</p><p>"How could you!"</p><p>The words struck hard, making Wonho stop his advancement all together.</p><p>"I trusted you! Everything about myself, I trusted you and you turned me in!"</p><p>Tears built in Changkyun's eyes as he stared, watching the emotions flit across Wonho's face. He could name each one clearly as they appeared. Sadness, regret, apologetic, hurt. . .that last one really made Changkyun's blood boil. Watching Wonho hang his head, shifting his weight from foot to foot, it was difficult to do. No matter how hard he tried, his own feelings wanted to get in the way. It took everything within Changkyun not to run over to the older male, plainly seeing the internal struggle Wonho was having.</p><p>"I know, and I don't expect you to forgive me. You have to trust me whe. . ."</p><p>"Trust you!? How can I trust you after you sold me out to your buddies? They came after my brother. . .oh god. . .and Shownu-hyung."</p><p>A gasping sob broke free from Changkyun, his head falling forward. He didn't know what happened to Shownu, and now he may never find out if his friend was safe. Wonho hesitantly made his way towards Changkyun, naturally wanting to comfort him so he would stop crying. Seeing him cry pained Wonho, breaking his heart at the very action.</p><p>"Stop. . ."</p><p>Changkyun lifted his head, a tear filled glare filling his eyes as he watched Wonho once again halt his advancements.</p><p>". . .don't you dare come near me. You've done enough damage."</p><p>The words came out in a growl as he moved to the left and towards the far corner. Changkyun wanted to put as much distance between the two of them as possible.</p><p>"I just want to go home. They have the watch, I don't have anything else to give them."</p><p>Changkyun continued, praying he could just return home to his older brother. However, the look that crossed Wonho's face terrified him. Something about it told Changkyun a refusal to his request was coming, and they were still going to question him about Chae.</p><p>"Kyun, I. . ."</p><p>"Hoseok, you've had enough time. You're needed elsewhere right now."</p><p>Changkyun's full attention shot towards the door, a single agent standing in the doorway stared back at the two of them. Wonho barely glanced over his shoulder, nodding at his given orders. As the door closed, Wonho looked back towards Changkyun, his heart shattering at how terrified the younger male appeared. It reminded him of a terrified little puppy being cornered.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I really am. I did try to warn you though, the day this all started."</p><p>Watching Wonho turn and head towards the door, Changkyun forced himself not to reach out for him. All the while, his mind began to race as he thought back to the day this all started. His eyes widened as the warning rang clearly in his ears.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">~FLASHBACK~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're definitely going to draw some unwanted attention just standing around like that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changkyun turned as the voice caught his attention. It belonged to Wonho, the only person he actually knew in the year 2047.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A smile formed on Changkyun's lips, shrugging as if he wasn't too worried to stand out. He always seemed to stand out in one way or another no matter where he went.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It wouldn't be the first time. . ."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, it's going to get you into trouble one of these days."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">~FLASHBACK END~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>He had warned him, and all he did was shrug it off as if it was nothing. If Changkyun would have taken Wonho seriously, would he be in the predicament he was in now?</p><p>A sob broke free from Changkyun, quickly followed by multiple more. Changkyun began to cry uncontrollably as Wonho left the room, leaving him at the mercy of two other agents as they entered the room. Sliding down the wall, Changkyun hurried his face into his hands, shaking his head in utter disbelief.</p><p>"Alright, tell us everything you know about the person who gave you the watch."</p><p>One of the agents spoke, sitting in one of the free chairs, the second man continued to stand beside his partner. The sound of a file folder opening reached Changkyun's ears, regardless, he refused to move from his spot in the corner. No, not refuse. . .he couldn't bring himself to move. It was like every part of him was frozen, his body refusing to listen to him at all. A couple more sobs broke free from Changkyun as he begged quietly.</p><p>"Please. . .I just want to go home. Let me go home." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>